Sailor Eclipse
by Bill K
Summary: A new senshi appears, dressed as the legendary Sailor V. Is she Minako? Is she someone else? Is she even a friend? A Sailor Moon thriller in 10 chapters.
1. From A Single Act

"SAILOR ECLIPSE"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic  
Chapter 1: "From a Single Act"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2002 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission,   
but with respect. Story is (c)2002 by Bill Kropfhauser  
  
Special thanks to the Temple Priestess of codenamesailorv.com, to   
Marisa Price and to Alex Glover their help with the history of Sailor   
V.  
  
As always, for those only familiar with the English dub:  
  
Usagi=Serena  
Ami=Amy  
Rei=Raye  
Makoto=Lyta  
Minako=Mina  
Haruka=Amara  
Michiru=Michelle  
Setsuna=Trista  
Mamoru=Darien  
Chibi-Usa=Rini  
Yuuichiro=Chad  
Naru=Molly  
Umino=Melvin  
Ryo=Greg  
Shingo=Sammy  
  
Finally, Haruka and Michiru are NOT cousins.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"It's a beautiful summer day!" whined Usagi as she angrily   
attacked a patch of soil with a gardening fork. "I could be out   
having fun, being with my friends, being with Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Usagi," sighed Ikuko with the patience of seventeen years   
experience, "I don't ask a lot of you."  
  
"You want to bet?" the blonde girl grumbled.  
  
"But I need some help with this garden and since you're   
determined not to do anything better with your life . . ."  
  
"Better by whose standards? Mamo-chan is only the man I'm   
going to MARRY!"  
  
"Which means you'll have the rest of your life to spend with   
him," Ikuko replied, turned back to her daughter from the rose bush   
she was pruning.  
  
"Mother, I am wallowing in the dirt!" fumed Usagi. "Dirt is   
ICKY!"  
  
"Dirt is not 'icky'. The food we eat comes from dirt. Flowers   
come from dirt. The soil is one of the nurturing wombs that life   
springs from. You need to appreciate that."  
  
"Well if it's so great, why are we always washing it off?"   
Usagi groused. She violently slammed the fork into the soil again.  
  
"Honestly, I can't believe you turned seventeen last month.   
You can be so - - so juvenile sometimes!"  
  
"It's not being juvenile to want to enjoy your youth while   
you're young," Usagi protested. "Mom, Fall Term starts in a month!   
I don't have that much time left!"  
  
"And there are things one needs to learn when they're young,"   
Ikuko snapped back, "such as doing things when they need to be done,   
even if it means sacrificing some playtime. But I'm going to give   
you a choice: You can help me with the gardening or you can go   
upstairs and study your English verbs, since you STILL haven't   
learned to conjugate properly."  
  
"Great choice," Usagi grumbled, "hanging or the firing squad.   
You forgot to throw in electrocution."  
  
Ikuko ignored the argument and returned to her pruning.  
  
"This is slavery, that's what it is!" Usagi huffed. "Now I   
know how those poor people in America felt, forced to work in gardens   
all day, forced to learn English verbs all night! Never being able   
to go to the zoo or the amusement park or go shopping with their   
friends!"  
  
"Usagi, what do you do in school?" marveled her mother.   
"Obviously you don't learn anything."  
  
"Well I learned this much: They fought a war to free those poor   
people! And eventually that's the way all people who make people   
slaves end up!"  
  
"And when was this war fought?" Ikuko asked, testing her   
daughter, a sly smile on her face and an eyebrow arched.  
  
"I don't know! A long time ago! 1961, I think."  
  
Ikuko shook her head and returned to her roses.  
  
"OW!" she heard Usagi gasp. Turning, Ikuko saw Usagi jerk her   
hand away from the soft soil she'd plunged it in. Holding her hand,   
Usagi looked at her index finger and the rapidly expanding bubble of   
blood emerging from it. Usagi seemed to stare at the blood for a few   
moments - - then fainted.  
  
"Usagi!" gasped Ikuko in alarm. She was off her knees and to   
her daughter's side in seconds.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Yuuichiro turned to the sound of glass breaking. His eyes came   
to focus through his shaggy brown hair on Rei, standing about thirty   
feet from him. A shattered glass votive candleholder lay at her   
feet, while the raven-tressed shrine maiden stared blankly into space   
with a look of great alarm. It was as if she was looking at   
something that wasn't in the room.  
  
"Rei?" Yuuichiro asked with concern as he quickly closed the   
distance between them. His voice seemed to shake Rei from her vacant   
state. She looked at him, taking a few seconds to realize who he   
was.  
  
"I've got to go," she whispered, fumbling with the sash around   
her Miko's robes in an effort to draw them tighter.  
  
"What is it?" Yuuichiro asked, by now recognizing the telltale   
signs of a vision. "What did you see?"  
  
"Something's wrong with Usagi!" Rei cried as she ran for the   
door. Running down the temple steps, Rei pulled open the false face   
on her watch, revealing her senshi communicator and hit general send.  
* * * *  
The faces of her four closest friends hovering around her   
greeted Usagi's return to consciousness. Instantly she broke out   
into a huge grin.  
  
"Hi," she said dreamily. "What are you four doing here?" Her   
features scrunched up in thought for a moment. "And just where is   
here?" She looked around and quickly realized she was in her   
bedroom.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rei asked, clutching her far too roughly   
by her upper arms and asking far too emotionally.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Usagi replied, still confused. Rei's tone   
made her wonder if she was missing a limb.  
  
"What happened?" Makoto asked. Usagi recalled her hand and   
pulled it into her line of sight. A thick gauze wrapping was around   
the index finger. Usagi swallowed in mortification.  
  
"I," she grimaced, expecting Rei's wrath any moment, "cut my   
finger."  
  
The room sagged with relief - - all except Rei.  
  
"She just fainted from the sight of the blood, I suppose,"   
Ikuko offered. The woman was hovering off to the side. Beyond her,   
Luna was perched on a dresser, watching with concern.  
  
"Have you ever done that before?" Ami inquired.  
  
"Cut myself?" Usagi asked. "Well sure, you know how clumsy   
. . ."  
  
"No," Ami said, more gruffly than she meant. "Fainted!"  
  
"Well no!" gasped Usagi. "As many times as I've hurt myself,   
I'm used to my own blood!" Everyone smothered a smile - - all except   
Rei.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Rei demanded.  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi replied, exasperated. "What's eating you, Rei?"  
  
"I felt you," Rei replied adamantly, boring holes into Usagi's   
head with her intense violet glare, "blocks away! And not like all   
the other times you've fallen down or burned yourself cooking or cut  
yourself sewing - - I've learned to tune those out." Usagi wrinkled   
her nose at Rei. "This was stronger - - worse. Now did anything   
else happen? Think!"  
  
Usagi furrowed her brow petulantly, scouring her mind. The   
others watched her intensely, making her feel even more   
uncomfortable.  
  
"Well," she offered at last, "for a moment there, just after I   
cut myself, it felt like my life was draining away. I guess that's   
why I fainted." Ami and Minako exchanged concerned looks. "But I'm   
fine now! Except my finger hurts."  
  
Noticing the concern passing between the girls, Ikuko asked,   
"This isn't some sort of Sailor thing, is it? She's going to be all   
right, isn't she?"  
  
"It's probably nothing," Makoto spoke up.   
  
"But it wouldn't hurt to check into it, you know," Minako   
added. "I can nose around the neighborhood, see if I run across   
anything."  
  
"I can do a computer analysis of Usagi's blood to see if there   
are foreign agents in it," suggested Ami. "What did she cut herself   
on?"  
  
"A piece of glass was buried in the garden," Usagi said.  
  
"Do you still have it?" Ami asked. Ikuko shrugged. "I'd like   
to do an analysis of it and the soil, too," Ami continued, "perhaps a   
variant energy comparison of the entire area." Ikuko, eyes wide,   
just nodded.  
  
"I'll go home right now and do a fire reading," Rei replied.   
  
"I'll ring up Artemis and see if he can find anything on the   
city-wide sensors," Luna added. Then she noticed Ikuko staring at   
her. "Oh, dear, that's right. We never did tell you about me, did   
we?"  
  
"U-Usagi," Ikuko said, her eyes never leaving the black cat,   
"Luna just talked."  
  
"Yeah," Usagi replied, biting her lip. "She's kind of our den   
mother."  
  
"How long has she been able to talk?"  
  
"From the start. She's the one who told me I was Sailor Moon."  
  
"Mrs. Tsukino," Luna began delicately, "I'm aware that this is   
a bit of a shock to you. However, once you get used to the fact, I'm   
quite pleasant company."  
  
"If you're in to 'stuffy'," mumbled Usagi. Luna shot her a   
withering glare.  
  
"Let's go, gang," Minako said, marshaling the troops. "We've   
got work to do."  
  
"I'll stay with Usagi," Makoto told them, "just in case." The   
others nodded, but Makoto noticed Ikuko's worried look. "Don't   
worry, ma'am. Like I said, it's probably nothing - - but it doesn't   
hurt to play it safe."  
  
Ikuko nodded unconvincingly and escorted the others out.  
* * * *  
"Glad you could join us, Minako," Luna said, her eyes fixed on   
the blonde girl. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Usagi were waiting in the   
shrine, in the room that had become their unofficial headquarters.   
Artemis trailed behind his charge.  
  
"Excuse me, 'Sensei-sama'," Minako huffed, "but sophisticated   
deductive investigation does not operate on a time table. I got here   
as fast as I could."  
  
"Honestly Luna, you can be such a nag sometimes!" Usagi   
criticized. Luna turned away, chagrined.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Luna," Artemis said to her with a smile.   
"We're late because she stopped for a soda on the way."  
  
"Snitch," scowled Minako.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Ami asked, trying to steer the   
group toward the problem.   
  
"No. This whole area is disgustingly normal. If there are any   
baddies lurking, they're dug in deep. How about you?"  
  
"I found some low level background radiation in the garden,"   
Ami reported. "It was too faint to recognize, but I'm trying to   
project and analyze the readings I have and match it to known   
hostiles or any know radiation spectrum. Unfortunately we couldn't   
find the piece of glass Usagi cut herself on."  
  
"Which strikes me as suspicious," Rei added. Minako and Makoto   
both nodded.  
  
"I agree," Ami said. "However, the analysis of Usagi's blood   
sample shows no abnormalities at all." Ami failed to contain a   
smile. "The blood sugar level was a little high, though." The   
others glanced at Usagi and she blushed.  
  
"Well, that's good news anyway," Makoto smiled. "You get   
anything, Rei?"  
  
Rei's brow furrowed. She started and stopped several times,   
drawing concerned looks from the others.  
  
"What is it, Rei?" Luna asked. "Did you see something?"  
  
"I did," she replied reluctantly, "but it doesn't make any   
sense. I kept trying to divine if there was a threat to Usagi, but   
all I could see were visions of her - - and Sailor V!"  
  
"Sailor V!" goggled Minako, articulating the surprise the   
others felt. "What did you do, hook into the History Channel?" Rei   
glared. "So was I protecting her? And why as Sailor V?"  
  
"There was only one image of the two of you together," Rei   
continued, obviously reticent to go further. "You were fighting."  
  
"Arguing?" Usagi asked. "Do you know over what?"  
  
"No. Not arguing; battling."  
  
Makoto's gaze whipped around and landed square on Minako.  
  
"Hey, the only way I'd attack Usagi is if she stole my   
boyfriend!" snapped Minako.  
  
"And since you seemed to be doomed to celibacy, that eliminates   
that," Makoto chuckled.  
  
"Said the Queen of the Old Maids," Minako jabbed back, her   
tongue punctuating the statement. "Rei, is there any chance your   
vision was wrong? I mean, you were wrong about Usagi being in danger   
when she just fainted."  
  
"My visions aren't wrong," bristled Rei. "I may misinterpret   
them from time to time, but they're never wrong. Now I admit I don't   
understand what I saw just yet, but unless some action is taken to   
prevent it, what I saw will happen."  
  
"Guys," Usagi interrupted, an urgency to her voice that got   
their attention. "I know you're all just trying to protect me, and I   
appreciate it. I do. But did you ever think you're all   
overreacting?"  
  
"I know what I felt, Usagi," Rei countered. "And I know what I   
saw."  
  
"I'm not doubting that," Usagi smiled that smile of hers that   
always seemed to make the anger drain out of a person. "But we've   
all faced so much over the last few years that maybe a couple of   
incidents that look like they might be suspicious has us all jumping   
to conclusions."  
  
Rei and Ami both wanted to argue, as did the cats. Even Minako   
seemed skeptical.  
  
"After all, Ami said I'm fine. Minako can't find anything   
suspicious going on, and we all know she'd never attack me. And it's   
not like I've never hurt myself before."  
  
"But what about what I saw?" Rei persisted.  
  
"Maybe you saw some sort of training exercise," Makoto offered.   
"Maybe Minako agrees to let Usagi test her skill against someone she   
feels would be the ultimate opponent."  
  
"Yeah, I mean if I could beat Sailor V, I could be anybody!"   
chirped Usagi.  
  
"Too true," Minako smirked immodestly.  
  
"It seems a reasonable explanation," Luna said.  
  
Rei didn't want to give in. The others could see it. Finally   
Artemis spoke up.  
  
"How about we do this: we keep our eyes open and stay alert for   
some sign of a threat," Artemis offered. "But unless some more   
evidence surfaces, I can't see assuming a bunker mentality over what   
may be a series of coincidences. They do happen."  
  
"I'll keep trying to reconstruct that background radiation   
reading," Ami added.  
  
"Make a copy of your readings and I'll take a look at it, too,"   
Artemis said.   
  
Rei sat silently. She still wasn't convinced, but said   
nothing because she knew she couldn't win. Usagi noticed this and   
came over to her.   
  
"I know you're doing this because you're worried about me," she   
smiled. Usagi bent over and hugged Rei around the neck. "Thanks for   
worrying."  
  
"Hey," Rei softened, her arms curling around Usagi's neck,   
"somebody's got to keep you out of trouble."  
  
"Great!" Usagi chirped, bouncing to her feet. "Now can we go   
to the mall? The day's almost gone!"  
  
"Yes, great leader!" Minako said, snapping to attention. "I go   
wherever you lead, to the ends of the Earth if need be!"  
  
Makoto rose as well. When she noticed Rei's look she shrugged.   
"I need to look for a new pair of jeans."  
  
"I'll get back to my analysis," Ami said.  
  
"AMI!!!!!!" whined Usagi and Minako in unison.  
  
"Oh, all right," Ami gave in. She glanced at Rei and shrugged.   
"It was two against one."  
  
Rei smirked. "Fine. Count me in, too." She headed off to get   
her purse.   
  
But the feeling in the back of her mind lingered.  
  
Continued in part 2 


	2. Ghost From The Past

SAILOR ECLIPSE  
Chapter 2: "Ghost From The Past"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
"I don't want to go to school!" whined Minako. She walked with   
Usagi, Ami and Makoto, her satchel dangling behind her back, held   
aloft by two hands behind her head. "How long until this term is   
over?"  
  
"This is the first day!" gasped Ami.  
  
"And your point is what?" Minako groused.  
  
"The first day of our junior year," whispered Usagi, in awe.   
She swallowed. "Do you realize less than two years from now we're   
going to be out of school?"  
  
"Yeah," sighed Minako, grinning.  
  
"You're not nervous about it, are you?" Ami asked Usagi.   
"Didn't you ask your father about going to art school? Or isn't he   
OK with it?"  
  
"Daddy? The minute it was out of my mouth he thought it was   
the greatest idea ever!" Usagi blushed. "He's like that."  
  
"So what's the problem?" Makoto asked.  
  
"What if I'm not good enough? What if I don't even graduate?"  
  
"Come on. You made it this far. Don't give in now."  
  
"Yes, Usagi, you can do it," Ami added. "You just need to keep   
working hard."  
  
Usagi scowled. "There's always a catch."  
  
"HEY, USAGI!"  
  
Everyone grimaced as the shrill call split the courtyard of the   
high school. The others turned and saw Umino and Naru approach,   
while Usagi forced down her mortification.   
  
"Did you hear the news?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure I'm going to," Usagi muttered. "Hi, Naru!   
What's shaking?"  
  
"Just hanging with my little he-man," grinned Naru. Usagi's   
stare went from her to Umino and back. She shook away the visions   
she was getting.  
  
"Umino, I believe congratulations are in order," Ami said. The   
others looked at her while Naru smiled proudly. "Umino placed second   
in our level," Ami explained.  
  
"Behind you, of course," Umino replied and Ami looked away   
modestly. "If I can keep this grade average up and ace the entrance   
test, I could qualify for Tokyo University a year early."  
  
"A year early?" gasped Makoto.  
  
"Yeah," Umino replied happily. "I plan to major in the   
accelerated computer science program."  
  
"Wow, a year early," gasped Usagi. "You and Ami, I imagine."  
  
"I already qualified. Last year, actually," she replied   
reluctantly. That brought on the usual stares from her friends. "I   
didn't want to spoil Umino's news."  
  
"You've been accepted at Tokyo University? Well hey, maybe   
we'll be classmates," he grinned.  
  
"Actually, I've also qualified for Harvard, Oxford, Edinburgh,   
The Sorbonne and Heidelburg. I just haven't decided which one to   
attend."  
  
Everyone just gaped.  
  
"This is why I didn't want to say anything," Ami mumbled. "Um,   
you had some news, Umino?"  
  
"We saw Sailor V last night!" squealed Naru.  
  
"Heck, I saw that movie," scoffed Minako. "They did a lousy   
job on Sailor V. I don't think it really captured her greatness."  
  
"Not the anime!" Naru scowled. "The real Sailor V! In   
person!"  
  
Everyone gaped at them.  
  
"Isn't that great!" Umino marveled. "Nobody's seen Sailor V in   
three years! A lot of people on the net thought she was dead!"  
  
"You saw - - Sailor V?" Minako asked, her intense gaze   
scrutinizing their every move. "You're sure?"  
  
"Of course! I've downloaded hundreds of her pictures from the   
net! I'd recognize her instantly!"  
  
"Hundreds?" Naru asked.  
  
"What was she doing?" Ami queried.  
  
"Standing on the roof of the Crown Game Center!" Umino gasped,   
almost hyperventilating. "She looked so heroic! Then she did a   
forward flip off the building, hit the awning and bounced off it like   
it was a trampoline! She hit the street running and took off down   
the alley! Who else could do that besides Sailor V?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Makoto said, glancing at Minako. "Say, we better   
get to class. Don't want to be late on our first day." She hustled   
the others off.  
  
"Hundreds, Umino?" Naru questioned.  
  
"Aw come on, Naru!" Umino replied nervously.  
  
"You didn't tell us you went out as Sailor V," Usagi said to   
Minako as the quartet moved down the hall of the school building.  
  
"I didn't," Minako said through clenched teeth. Her eyes   
blazed fury.  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"Some sneaking little thief who STOLE MY ACT!" The four girls   
noticed Minako's raised voice had attracted glances from other   
students in the hall.  
  
"Who do you think it could be?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I don't know," Minako huffed. "Some otaku [intense fan],   
maybe. They sell Sailor V costumes in costume shops. Anyone can get   
one." Minako grimaced. "And I don't make a dime off of that,   
either!"  
  
"Shh!" Ami hissed, glancing around nervously.  
  
"Well when I find her, I'm going to make her the sorriest   
little otaku in Japan. Nobody steals my act."  
  
"Now Minako, don't do anything drastic," Usagi warned.  
  
"What do you consider drastic?"  
  
"Need some help?" Makoto asked.  
  
Minako considered it. "If you want to tag along, feel free. I   
don't need help running down some dippy little otaku, though."  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to get her autograph," smirked Makoto.   
Usagi broke out laughing while Ami struggled to smother her laugh.   
Not amused, Minako only glared at her friend.  
* * * *  
Usagi noticed it first, when the teacher walked into the room.   
She stared for a few moments, then looked over to Minako. Minako was   
still doing a slow burn over the Sailor V impostor and hadn't   
noticed, so Usagi shifted her gaze and caught Makoto's attention.  
  
"He's gorgeous!" she mouthed silently, the overhead lights   
sparkling in her big blue eyes.  
  
Indeed, the man who entered was gorgeous. Thick black hair   
combed insolently to one side; penetrating hazel eyes under   
expressive brows; possessing a firm, strong jawline, boyish dimples   
and a soft, sensitive mouth, he was teenage fan-magazine handsome.   
He was also tall and lithe, his suit hanging perfectly on him and   
suggesting a sturdy frame beneath. Yet there was a calm wisdom about   
him that a young girl searching for gentle guidance could depend on.  
  
"I think I'm in love," Makoto mouthed back and giggled.  
  
"Attention, class," he said, with a baritone voice covered in   
velvet, "let's begin. I am Komatsu-sensei and it will be my job to   
give you more of the lessons you'll need to enter adulthood in   
society." He flashed the class a grin and Usagi felt her pulse jump.   
"No doubt, some of you will need more lessons than others." Some   
chuckles drifted through the class and more than one student glanced   
back at Usagi. "If you try your best to succeed, I'll try my best to   
help you."  
  
The teacher began to call the roll, noting where each student   
was as he called them. Usagi glanced back at Makoto and her friend   
mimicked fanning herself to lower her temperature. The pantomime   
almost made Usagi burst out laughing and she covered her mouth.  
  
"Mizuno Ami," Mr. Komatsu called.  
  
When Ami didn't answer, Usagi twisted around and glanced back   
at her. To her utter amazement, Ami was staring dreamily at the   
teacher, as if in a trance. Her eyelids drooped and her mouth was   
spread in a wide smile as she leaned on her elbows.  
  
"Mizuno Ami?" the teacher called again.  
  
"Ami!" hissed Makoto.  
  
"Hmm?" Ami said, lurching back to reality. "Oh! That's me.   
I'm here. I mean, of course I'm here. I wouldn't be able to answer,   
otherwise. That is, I mean . . ." and she looked up to see Mr.   
Komatsu smiling charitably at her. Instantly Ami flushed beet red   
and her eyes sought her lap. "I'll just stop talking now."  
  
"Glad to have you back, Mizuno-chan," he grinned, then went on   
to the next name. Ami began mentally calculating the energy transfer   
required to disappear completely. Usagi gaped at her, mouth open,   
until she heard her own name.   
  
"So, Ami," Makoto purred as the four friends sat down to lunch   
later that day, "Komatsu-sensei's pretty impressive, huh?"  
  
"He, um, I'd say he has a very," Ami said uncomfortably,   
"unique teaching style."  
  
"I'll say!" Usagi gurgled, her mouth full of food. "I think I   
learned more this morning than I did in the last five years!" Her   
eyes narrowed and she grew a cheshire smile. "But I think Ami was   
impressed by more than his teaching style."  
  
"Don't make it sound so tawdry," Ami bristled.  
  
"C'mon, Ames. He was gorgeous! It's not a crime to admit it,"   
Makoto said. She nudged Minako, who still seemed preoccupied.   
"Right, Blondie?"  
  
"Yeah, real hunk-meister," Minako replied distantly.  
  
"OK, I admit it," Ami said, flushing slightly. "He was . . .   
amazingly beautiful." She sighed. "He has certain qualities not   
unlike Narcissus, one could almost say."  
  
"I don't know him," frowned Usagi, rice on her lower lip.   
"What channel's he on?"  
  
"Narcissus, huh? You are impressed!" Makoto grinned. Ami   
looked down shyly and Makoto patted her shoulder. "I guess this   
means you're finally over Taiki?"  
  
Ami glanced up at her friend and grinned. "Taiki who?" she   
said. Makoto and Usagi chuckled.  
  
"Hey, Minako," Usagi ventured. "If you're not going to eat   
your lunch, can I have it?"  
  
"Hmm?" Minako said. Suddenly she realized twenty minutes had   
passed and she hadn't taken a bite. Her mouth twisted into a scowl.   
"I am so going to get that otaku," she muttered as she wolfed down   
the meal.  
  
The rest of the day passed, far too slowly for Minako and far   
too quickly for Usagi and Ami. After school the quartet retrieved   
their outside shoes and headed for home.  
  
"Well, I'm off otaku-hunting," Minako announced.  
  
"You're not going to have dinner first?" Makoto asked.  
  
"No time, Watson! The trail grows cold!" She looked at   
Makoto. "You coming?"  
  
"I've got to drop something at home first. I'll catch up with   
you."  
  
Minako nodded and moved off.   
  
"How about you, Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I can't! I've got to get my homework done!" Usagi noticed   
Makoto's wide-eyed stare. "I don't want to disappoint   
Komatsu-sensei! Hey Ami, you want to study together?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh," Ami said, shaking herself. "I'll . . . I've got to   
do something. I'll see you tomorrow." And Ami hurried off.  
  
Usagi shrugged. "I guess that just leaves Rei."  
  
"Don't tell her about Komatsu-sensei," grinned Makoto. "She'll   
be pumping you for details all night."  
  
Usagi giggled, then waved and headed off to pick Rei up at her   
school. Makoto turned and headed for her apartment. As she walked,   
she leisurely swung her satchel and thought about the day. Ami's   
reaction had been a surprise, no matter how hot Komatsu-sensei   
looked.   
  
Then again, maybe it wasn't. For a girl who "never had time   
for love", Ami certainly had bounced from crush to crush over the   
three years Makoto had known her. First there was her almost   
puppy-love relationship with Ryo. Then there was her very short,   
VERY SECRET crush on Mamoru. Makoto had only figured it out by   
noticing the way she looked at him and when she confronted her   
friend, Ami swore her to secrecy for fear of hurting Usagi. Then   
there was the very brief infatuation with "Mercurious", followed by   
her unrequited longing for Taiki of the Three Lights. And now   
Komatsu-sensei - - Makoto hoped this one wouldn't end as badly as the   
others had.  
  
As she passed an alley, a movement caught Makoto's eye. She   
stopped and looked - - and saw a masked woman with long blonde hair.  
  
"That's her!" Makoto thought.  
  
As if she read Makoto's thoughts, the woman dressed in Sailor   
V's red mask and blue skirt and her blue and white vest pivoted left   
and took off running. Makoto sprinted down the alley, her henshin   
stick out.   
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" she called out.  
  
Transforming on the run, Sailor Jupiter reached the   
intersection of the two alleys in moments. Her head popped into the   
open for just a moment, then pulled back in case she drew fire from   
the fleeing woman. When no fire came, Jupiter thrust out into the   
open.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" hit her ears a moment before the beam struck   
her hip high. Jupiter folded awkwardly and skidded along the   
pavement several feet. Once she came to a stop, Jupiter looked up,   
since the beam came from above, and saw the Sailor V impostor   
crouched in a windowsill three stories up.   
  
At least she thought it was an impostor. "Sailor V" grinned at   
her and gave her a silent salute - - just the kind of cocky move   
Minako would make. And she had used crescent beam.  
  
"Jupiter!" she groaned out, her hip throbbing painfully, "Oak   
Evolution!"  
  
Electrical bursts exploded around the window, right where   
Sailor V had been. She was no longer there. Pushing off the sill   
with her legs, she executed a perfect back flip, tucked into a roll   
as she hit the ground and rolled up to her feet, springing to a stop.   
It was a breath-taking feat of acrobatic athleticism and Jupiter lay   
amazed for a single beat.  
  
It was a beat too long. Though Jupiter managed to roll away   
from another crescent beam, it grazed her already throbbing left   
side. She landed hard, feeling the pavement bite into her knees.   
Between the pain and the exertion, Jupiter didn't feel she was up to   
launching another Oak Evolution. One of her simpler attacks would   
have to suffice. Seeing her opponent was about to launch another   
crescent beam, Jupiter gathered in her strength and shot forward,   
lunging at the woman.  
  
Executing a forward flip that would shame an Olympic gymnast,   
"Sailor V" somersaulted over the charging Jupiter. But Jupiter had   
anticipated just such a move. As she hit the ground, she rolled   
around to face her foe while her tiara sprouted its lightning rod.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter roared.   
  
Raw lightning lanced down from the heavens, striking the small   
lightning rod. Jupiter felt the powerful force fill her body with   
energy. When she took in as much as she could, the senshi expelled   
it at her foe in a tremendous bolt that lanced forward. But no   
sooner had "Sailor V" landed from her forward flip, then she threw   
herself backwards. The woman somersaulted effortlessly over the   
bolt, landing with the grace of a ballerina a safe distance away as   
the lightning bolt kicked up chunks of paving bricks in the alley.   
  
Then in a single fluid motion, the blonde woman whirled and   
flung something at Jupiter, roaring "Crescent Boomerang!" as she did.   
A blurry shape grazed Jupiter's forehead as she flinched away.   
Instantly her hand shot up to her forehead. Though there was a   
sensitive patch from where the object had grazed her, there was no   
blood thankfully. On the ground before her was her tiara, the   
lightning rod extension bent and useless. It had landed there after   
her opponent had knocked it from her head and its placement on the   
ground in front of her seemed designed to taunt her. Jupiter looked   
up at "Sailor V" and saw her clutching a crescent moon-shaped object   
in her left hand. The woman smiled confidently at her, her eyes   
obscured by the reflective lenses in her mask.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Jupiter.   
  
"Sailor V" remained silent, but clicked her heels together,   
spread her arms and bowed theatrically, further taunting Jupiter with   
her superiority. It was the last straw. Gritting her teeth, Jupiter   
shoved to her feet and lunged at the woman.  
  
"Sailor V Kick!" rang through the alley as the woman's foot   
shot out, impacting Jupiter's jaw with the speed of a cobra and the   
force of a baseball bat. Jupiter spun around and fell in a heap on   
the alley. Struggling to retain consciousness, Jupiter could see the   
woman's blue shoes standing before her and knew she was at her mercy.   
A last effort to rise failed and as she plummeted into the dark grip   
of her injuries, Jupiter couldn't help wondering what had happened to   
make Minako like this.  
  
Continued in part 3 


	3. A Suspicious Eye

SAILOR ECLIPSE  
Chapter 3: "A Suspicious Eye"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
Ami walked to school with a brisk pace. She had stopped by   
Usagi's to pick her up, but remarkably Usagi had already left for   
school. This was odd behavior, as Luna was only too willing to point   
out, but Ami didn't dwell on it. Her mind was consumed with other   
things. Tall, handsome teacher related things.  
  
On the way she met Minako. Minako was in the process of   
stuffing her books and papers into her satchel as she hurried along.   
Ami grimaced at the mental picture of what the inside of Minako's   
satchel looked like.  
  
"Good morning, Minako," Ami said. "Did you catch up with your   
impostor?"  
  
"No," scowled Minako, then yawned so wide a small bird could   
have flown into her mouth. "Maybe she got her thrill and retired.   
If she knows what's good for her, she will." Minako just managed to   
close the buckle on the straining satchel. "Say, did you happen to   
notice the dreamboat we've got teaching us this year?"  
  
"Yes," smiled Ami. "The subject dominated the discussion at   
lunch yesterday - - not that you noticed."  
  
"Guess I was a little preoccupied." Minako's eyes narrowed.   
"Say, Ami, I didn't happen to manage to, well, get around to doing   
last night's homework. I don't suppose I could get a look at yours?"  
  
"Homework!" gasped Ami, her eyes popping in horror. "I   
completely forgot about it! Oh no! I have to hurry! Maybe I can   
get to school and get it done before class starts!"  
  
With that, Ami sprinted off, leaving Minako standing there,   
staring in disbelief. Ami NEVER forgot homework.  
  
Ami rushed into the classroom and found Usagi with a couple of   
the other students. She jumped into her seat, wrenched open her   
books and began furiously writing. Usagi wandered over.  
  
"Good morning, Ami-chan," Usagi grinned.   
  
"Good morning," Ami tossed off quickly, resuming her work.  
  
"Come on, Ami," scowled Usagi. "You don't have to spend all   
your time getting ahead on your school work. Take some time out to   
gossip."  
  
"Usagi, this is today's homework! I. . . forgot to do it last   
night."  
  
"Forgot? Is your mom sick?"  
  
"Usagi!" groaned Ami in frustration. "My Mother's fine. I   
just forgot. Now please let me try to finish this!"  
  
This was too weird. Usagi sat on the windowsill and stared at   
her friend as she furiously worked. This wasn't like Ami at all.   
She wanted to question her further, but deferred it to later.  
  
A few minutes later, Komatsu-sensei entered and everyone took   
their seats. He no sooner put his briefcase on his desk and turned   
to close the door when Minako popped through the doorway and ran   
right into him. Reflexively his hands came up and caught her by the   
arms before she could stumble backwards.  
  
"Aino-chan," he smiled indulgently.  
  
"Um, Komatsu-sensei," Minako said, flushing slightly. Giggles   
rose from the classroom. "I-I'm not late! If you'll check your   
watch . . ."  
  
"I'm early, I know," he said gently, releasing her when he knew   
she was steady on her feet. "Next time, don't cut it so close, hmm?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," she grinned. He nodded toward her seat and she sat   
down. The moment she hit her seat, she twisted around toward Usagi,   
her eyes popping and an ear to ear grin on her face.  
  
"And you can chat with Tsukino-chan at lunch," Komatsu added   
wryly.  
  
"Um, yes sir," Minako gulped.  
  
It was then that Usagi and Minako made a startling discovery:   
Makoto's seat was empty. They looked to one another with puzzled   
expressions. Usagi leaned over and nudged Ami's desk. When she   
looked up, Usagi pointed to the empty seat. Ami's eyes grew wide.   
She looked back and shook her head in astonishment.  
  
"Mizuno-chan," Komatsu said. "Please collect everyone's   
homework."  
  
Ami grimaced broadly, then reluctantly closed her book and   
scooped up what homework she had, then went around to collect   
everyone else's. Forlornly she approached the teacher.  
  
"Here, sir," she said meekly. He took them from her, but   
noticed her lingering. "Sir, please accept my apologies in advance   
for the state of my paper. I promise I'll do better next time."  
  
Komatsu looked at her and then smiled with gentle compassion.   
"I'll hold you to that, Mizuno-chan."  
  
Ami's face lit up and her chest seemed to swell. She nodded   
vigorously and quickly returned to her seat.  
  
Just then several surprised gasps came from the class. The   
teacher and the other students turned and saw Makoto entering the   
room. She walked with a limp and there were ugly bruises on her face   
and arms. Usagi's gasp could be heard throughout the room.   
  
"Kino-chan," Komatsu said in amazement. "What happened?"  
  
"I apologize for being late, Komatsu-sensei," Makoto replied,   
her voice husky with pain and chagrin. "I - - ran into a little   
trouble on the way home from school yesterday."  
  
As she walked, Makoto heard one of the students whisper, "She's   
been fighting again." Her jaw clenched, but she remained silent.  
  
"Do you need to see the nurse?" he asked.  
  
"No, sir," she replied, muted and humbled. "I made it this   
far."  
  
She limped over to her seat and sat down. As she sat, she   
could see Usagi's agonized, fearful face.  
  
"Mako-chan?" Usagi whispered.  
  
"Don't make any plans for tonight," she said, then glanced at   
Minako and then Ami. "We need to meet."  
* * * *  
Throughout lunch, Makoto steadfastly refused to discuss what   
happened, saying only that Rei needed to hear it, too. By the end of   
the day, Usagi was a frazzled wreck with worry and Minako was ready   
to burst with curiosity. Ami was worried as well, but her thoughts   
kept drifting towards other subjects.  
  
The four of them met Rei as her school let out. She no sooner   
greeted them then Minako had her by the jacket and was pushing her   
toward the temple. Questions flew out of her mouth, both on the   
subject of Makoto's obvious condition and on what Minako's hurry was.   
She disengaged herself at the temple steps and managed to shoo the   
others into their room while she changed. Waiting for them were Luna   
and Artemis, whom Usagi had contacted at Makoto's suggestion.  
  
"Finally!" Usagi gasped as Rei entered the room. She was   
dressed in her temple robes and carried a tray. "How long does it   
take to change?"  
  
"You should talk!" fumed Rei. "You need two weeks notice to   
pick out an outfit for a Sunday picnic!"  
  
"I do not!" bellowed Usagi. Rei responded with her tongue.  
  
"Grampa caught a glimpse of you," Rei said to Makoto, setting   
the tray on the table. It contained a pot of tea, cups, and a plate   
of cakes. "He said it looked like you needed this."  
  
"Tell Grampa thanks," Makoto smiled shyly.  
  
"He also wanted to know if you were busy Saturday," Rei   
scowled. "I smacked him for you." Makoto stifled a giggle.  
  
"OK, we're all here!" Minako said, between bites of a cake.   
"Now spill!"  
  
Makoto's expression grew sullen and she expelled a long breath   
of air.   
  
"I ran into our Sailor V impostor last night," Makoto said.  
  
"Man, if you look like this, I'd hate to see the way she   
looks!" gasped Rei.  
  
"She's not an otaku," Makoto told them.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Luna asked.  
  
"She's good. She's got moves like I've never seen." Then   
Makoto glanced at Minako. "Well, almost never."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Minako asked.  
  
"She's lightning fast, acrobatic, a top athlete."  
  
"Still doesn't mean she isn't an otaku."  
  
"She put me out with 'Sailor V Kick' - - and it HURT."  
  
"OK, she's an otaku who's studied," Minako replied, glaring   
intently.  
  
"She also used 'Crescent Beam' and 'Crescent Boomerang'."  
  
Minako's eyes popped in shock. Her head snapped around and   
stared at Artemis.  
  
"Could she have gotten my Sailor V compact?" Minako asked the   
white cat.  
  
"Impossible," Artemis replied flatly. "I personally turned the   
Sailor V compact into your henshin stick when you became Sailor   
Venus. It doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"Then where's she getting my old attacks?" Minako demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Makoto said, her gaze never leaving Minako.   
"All I know is she's as good as the original."  
  
"Nobody's as good as the original," Minako replied, meeting   
Makoto's gaze. "Or is that what you're saying?"  
  
"The thought crossed my mind."  
  
"Now wait a minute," Ami spoke up. "Before anyone starts   
throwing accusations around, we need to fully analyze this problem.   
Makoto, did this woman say anything?"  
  
"She only talked when she shouted her attack phrases."  
  
"Did she sound like Minako?"  
  
"Not really," Makoto admitted. "But her voice was familiar,   
like she knew I'd recognize it and was trying to disguise it."  
  
"Interesting," Ami replied thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll save you the trouble," Minako said with a brittle tone.   
"I'm very good at disguising my voice - - altering my pitch or   
cadence, adopting accents and stuff like that. It's a talent any   
good actress should have."  
  
"I'm not accusing you, Minako," Ami replied. "It's a talent   
many people have." Ami turned back to Makoto. "Did she seem to have   
a reason for attacking you? Did you surprise her? Was she trying to   
kill you?"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "If she wanted to kill me, she   
certainly had her opportunity. I don't know what she wanted. She   
might have just wanted to test her ability against me to prove to   
herself she could beat me - - or to prove it to me."  
  
"Could it be a youma[their name for the fantastic monsters   
their enemies send after them]?" Luna asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess," shrugged Makoto.  
  
"But from who," Rei asked, "and for what reason? And wouldn't   
a youma have killed Makoto when she had the chance?"  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something else," Makoto realized.   
"When she lured me back into that alley, I wasn't Sailor Jupiter. I   
was me. That means she knows my identity. Maybe she knows all of   
our identities. But how would she know that?"  
  
An awkward silence descended on the group.  
  
"So the finger keeps pointing back to me," Minako said at last,   
an edge of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"No!" Usagi said, rising up and slamming her hands on the   
table. "It's not possible! You're all forgetting one thing!   
Mina-chan wouldn't do something like that! I refuse to believe   
otherwise!" She surveyed the room. No one moved to challenge her.   
"Maybe we do have a new enemy. And maybe that enemy's plan is to   
split us up! Make us distrust each other! Don't fall for it!"  
  
Everyone looked down, chastened.  
  
"Thanks, Usagi," Minako whispered.  
  
"She does have a good point," Ami admitted.  
  
"Yeah, and for once it's not on the top of her head," Rei   
added. Everybody glared at her. "Sorry, it was too easy."  
  
"Look," Makoto began contritely, "if I was out of line, I'm   
sorry. I want to believe it." She looked down. "But you didn't see   
her. Looking at her was like looking at one of us. Not just the   
moves - - there was a familiarity to her. I'm not psychic like Rei,   
but I'm really close to you guys. And there was something about her   
that I recognized. She could have been Minako. Heck, she could have   
been any of you. The only thing I'm absolutely sure of is she wasn't   
me."  
  
The girls soberly stared at the table.  
  
"So what do we do?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I say we hunt her down," Minako replied firmly.  
  
"Do you know where to start looking?" Artemis asked. "Tokyo's   
a pretty big city. So far she's only been sighted twice. Admittedly   
both were in the Juuban district, but that's not a pattern yet."  
  
"So what do you suggest?" Minako asked.  
  
"This is the second day of school," Luna said. "I imagine you   
all have homework. Why not do it? Artemis and I will conduct a   
little electronic research and see if we can't find a trail or some   
other sort of clue to all this."  
  
"Can't we go out and patrol?" whined Minako.  
  
"Minako," sighed Artemis. "Go do your homework."  
  
"Yes, 'Daddy'." She glanced cooly at Makoto. "Want to come   
over and watch me?"  
  
"You don't fool me," Makoto replied deadpanned. "You just want   
me over there so you can copy off my paper." The corners of Minako's   
mouth turned up.  
  
"Curses," she muttered. "My evil plan exposed." And with   
that, she signaled that, though wounded by the suspicions, she was   
past the hurt. Makoto held out her fist, the middle finger bulging   
slightly, and Minako tapped it with her own, then scooped up the last   
cake and headed out. The meeting quickly broke up, each girl going   
her separate way.  
* * * *  
The key slid into the lock. The knob turned, opening the door   
into the dark apartment. The silhouetted figure in the doorway stood   
for a few moments, then felt along the wall for the light switch.   
The lights came on and Mamoru closed the door behind him. He glanced   
at the clock on the VCR under his television.  
  
"Nine thirty," he sighed, running his hand through his black   
hair. He yawned. "I've got to stop these late nights. School's not   
even in yet."  
  
He set a biochemistry text down on the table next to his framed   
photo of himself, Usagi and Chibi-Usa at age 12. Surrendering to   
impulse, he picked up the picture and traced Usagi's face with his   
fingers. The past days of his between term break had been spent   
studying, in a valiant attempt to catch up on the time missed during   
his abortive attempt to attend Harvard. Frankly the hours were   
beginning to get to him.  
  
All of that washed out of him, though, as he gazed at his love   
in the picture. His chest expanded and a huge sigh of frustrated   
longing expelled. At that moment, he wanted to feel Usagi in his   
arms. He wanted her soft lips pressing against his. He wanted to   
hear her voice whispering in his ear, telling him she'd always be   
with him and giggling happily when he hugged her to him.  
  
He set the picture down. School had started for her already,   
he remembered, and he knew she didn't need any distractions now. So   
his desires would have to wait. Maybe this weekend he could surprise   
her with a trip to her favorite amusement park. He'd buy her taffy   
and cotton candy and endure all the rides - - anything for that   
smile.  
  
A noise, like someone brushing up against a table, came from   
the bedroom. Mamoru froze, his senses alive, and stared at the door   
for some new sign of an intruder. Receiving none, he took a step   
forward. The door opened.  
  
"Sorry," Usagi whispered seductively as she slid out through   
the partly opened door and into the room like a temptress. "I'm just   
so clumsy."  
  
Mamoru stared at her, because she wasn't supposed to be here.   
He stared because she looked at him with unconcealed desire, silently   
communicating to him her ardor and her willingness. And he stared   
because she was clad in a very skimpy, very lacy, very flattering   
low-cut pink peignoir. The heat in the room shot up.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you," she breathed and smiled invitingly,   
her chest straining against the lacy bodice of the peignoir. "Are   
you surprised?"  
  
continued in part 4 


	4. Encounters In The Dark

SAILOR ECLIPSE,  
Chapter Four: "Encounters In The Dark"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
Artemis and Luna sat in the park under a bright crescent moon.   
Luna had a miniaturized headset on, the headset connected to a   
wafer-thin hand-held computer. After analyzing the data on the   
screen, she sighed and turned to the white cat.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" she asked.  
  
"Something out of the ordinary," Artemis replied while   
maintaining his concentration on dissecting prior readings on his own   
hand-held.  
  
"I'm not finding much. Perhaps what we're looking for isn't   
that different from human life energy."  
  
"A normal human with all of Minako's abilities? How do you   
explain that?"  
  
"Human science?" offered Luna. "It is possible. They're doing   
all sorts of things with genetics and micro-circuitry these days."  
  
She glanced at Artemis and caught him staring at her. He   
quickly looked away.  
  
"Artemis, what is it?" Luna asked.  
  
"Nothing," he coughed nervously. When her look persisted, he   
sighed. "I, um, was just noticing how, um, how beautiful you looked   
in the moonlight."  
  
Luna turned to conceal her smile. "You need to keep your mind   
on your work," she admonished. Glancing back at him, she saw his   
chagrin. The black cat leaned over and licked his chin. "It 'tis   
appreciated, though." Artemis grinned at her.  
  
Turning the antennae connected to the hand-held, Luna suddenly   
got a spike on her screen.  
  
"Artemis, look at this!" she said. Artemis was beside her in a   
second and Luna noted how welcome his closeness was.  
  
"That's what we're looking for," Artemis said. "I'll try to   
triangulate on it."  
  
"What an odd wave pattern," Luna remarked. "I've never seen   
anything like this."  
  
"Neither have I," Artemis said as he worked on his hand-held.   
"It's powerful, though."  
  
"Powerful enough to generate Crescent Beam - - or a reasonable   
facsimile?"  
  
"I think this could generate a thousand Crescent Beams,"   
Artemis said as he pressed buttons. The cat shook his head in   
frustration. "I can't get a fix on it. It's distorting the   
triangulation lines!" Finally he broke off the program in   
frustration.  
  
"Buck up," Luna said, leaning in and licking his cheek. "We've   
eliminated three quarters of Tokyo and we've got a measurable wave   
pattern to compare. That puts us that much closer to solving this."  
  
"Yeah," Artemis agreed reluctantly. Both cats did a double   
loop backflip and the hand-helds disappeared. "Lucky for me you're   
not just a sexy body."  
  
"Oh, you're so forward!" clucked Luna. Inside, though, she   
loved every word.  
* * * *  
Usagi closed the distance between herself and Mamoru and every   
movement her body made was an invitation. Mamoru stood transfixed.   
It was one of his greatest desires come true and yet it was so   
totally alien to Usagi's nature that he couldn't believe it was her.  
  
She slid her warm, round, soft body up against his, her hands   
gliding up his chest until they could snake around his neck. She   
looked up at him, her large pool blue eyes whispering her longing for   
him. Her lips pursed and she rose up onto tiptoes to kiss him.  
  
And he wanted to - - to kiss her, to consume her, to consummate   
everything they'd been to each other so far and everything they were   
destined to be. But something was wrong. Some little tickle in the   
back of his mind was telling him to beware.  
  
So, though she was near enough that he could feel her breath on   
his lips, Mamoru closed his eyes and felt along his psychic   
connection to her. And suddenly his hands closed around her wrists.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked coldly. His arms forced a few inches   
of distance between them.  
  
"Who do you think I am?" Usagi grinned, unsure if he was   
teasing her. When his expression didn't change, hers sobered.   
"Mamo-chan, it's me! It's the woman who loves you - - the woman   
who's pledged her life to you!"  
  
Her eyes began misting over in that way Usagi had that always   
tore his heart to ribbons. And at that moment, he wasn't sure any   
longer that he'd felt what he felt.  
  
"I just wanted to surprise you," she said, contracting into   
herself, grimacing with embarrassment and humiliation. "It's what   
we've both wanted for so long - - at least I thought it was what we   
both wanted." She looked up at him, betrayal mirrored in her face.   
"Mamo-chan, don't look at me like that! It's me!"  
  
"Is it?" he asked, unsure.  
  
And she struck him, her hand across his face powered by a   
capacity for anger he didn't think she possessed. The pain didn't   
hurt as much as the look of bitter vengeance in her eye.  
  
"Have you been playing with me all this time?" she demanded.   
"Was this all some sort of game to you, to see how far I'd go, how   
much I'd endure, how far I'd humble myself? Did you and your college   
buddies all have a good laugh over it?"  
  
"Usagi," he began. He reached for her and she swatted his hand   
away.  
  
"Fine!" she spat, stalking to the door, unmindful of the scant   
covering her body had. "I finally caught on, I guess! You're free   
to chase women your own age or your own intellect, or whatever turns   
you on!" Grasping the knob, she whirled. "But I'll get even for   
this! I will get even!"  
  
The door slammed. Mamoru was there in seconds and whipped it   
open again, only to see the elevator doors close on her. Numbly he   
closed the door again and sagged back against it. Confusion gripped   
his mind. What had just happened here? And was what he sensed   
correct? The person that had been standing before him had been   
Usagi.  
  
But not the Usagi he knew.  
* * * *  
Slipping in through her special door, Luna padded up through   
the dark Tsukino house. She headed for Usagi's room to check on her.   
If she had time, she'd glance at Usagi's homework, too, to see how   
she was doing. Frankly the dedication Usagi had shown towards doing   
her homework promptly and briskly the previous night was both   
heartening and alarming. Slowly walking into the strangely quiet   
room, Luna looked up at Usagi's futon.  
  
"That's odd," Luna thought, leaping up on the empty bed. "It   
looks as if she hasn't been here all night."  
  
Leaping over to Usagi's desk, Luna worked her satchel open and   
pulled papers out.  
  
"Hmm, she did her homework," Luna thought as she looked over   
the papers. "That's her sloppy handwriting. And that answer's   
wrong. So she was here. But where did she go? Was there a sailor   
emergency? Has she run into trouble?"  
  
Scampering across the room, Luna was about to fire up her   
communicator and call Artemis when Usagi walked in. Though it was   
dark and shadows obscured her expression, Luna could sense Usagi was   
burdened by something.  
  
"Where have you been?" Luna asked, leaping up on the bed.   
Usagi absently stroked Luna's back as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I had something to do," Usagi responded evasively. Luna   
instantly noted she was withholding something, but her voice was so   
blue that she didn't directly pursue it. Instead she examined Usagi   
as the girl pulled off her top.  
  
"Did you run across any trouble?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing like that. You worry too much."  
  
"You give me too much to worry about."  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out and it somehow made Luna feel   
better. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
"We've got an energy reading we're trying to identify.   
Hopefully we can use it to identify our 'mystery sailor'." Luna   
glanced up at Usagi. She seemed to be zoned out, which was hardly   
unusual.  
  
"Luna?" Usagi said at last. "Does it seem like Ami's been   
acting strange to you?"  
  
"Ami? I hadn't noticed. Do you have something specific in   
mind?"  
  
Usagi shrugged. "Maybe I'm wrong." She grinned. "First time   
for that, huh?"  
  
"I'm planning on writing a book one day," Luna smirked back.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out again and went to brush her teeth.   
Luna watched her leave. Was it Ami she was worried about, the cat   
wondered, or was it something else?  
* * * *  
From a deep sleep, Rei's eyes popped open. Deimos and Phobos   
were caterwauling outside. She listened to hear what they were   
saying, because if they were arguing again, she was going to wring   
their feathery little necks.  
  
Then she felt it: a presence in the room. The frantic clatter   
from the crows confirmed it. There was an intruder in the room.   
Keeping still, Rei scanned the dark room. As her gaze swept from   
right to left, seeing nothing, she felt her heart beating faster.   
Just then something touched her left ear.  
  
"Tag," a woman whispered in the ear. "You're it."  
  
Lurching away, Rei tumbled out of bed onto the floor. Twisting   
around as she scrambled to her feet, she saw Sailor V at the door.   
The woman turned, blew Rei a kiss, and leapt through the open door.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" Rei shouted as her henshin stick   
materialized in her hand. Sailor Mars burst through the bedroom door   
out onto the garden behind the shrine. She found 'Sailor V' calmly   
leaning against a tree about twenty-five meters away, grinning   
smugly. She saluted Mars.  
  
"Who are you?" bellowed Mars. "I know you're not the real   
Sailor V!"  
  
Sailor V waggled her finger, silently admonishing her   
adversary. Mars fumed impotently. She took several belligerent   
steps forward.  
  
"Crescent Boomerang!" yelled Sailor V.   
  
With the speed of thought a gleaming golden crescent formed in   
her hand and was launched toward Mars. Only a desperate dive into   
the sharp cobblestones of the garden path allowed her to avoid the   
missile.  
  
Hearing cawing, Mars looked up. Deimos and Phobos were flying   
around Sailor V. The crows would whip their wings in her face and   
strafe her with their claws, in defense of their goddess. Sailor V   
swung wildly, trying to drive them away. The birds avoided the wild   
swings and kept harassing her.  
  
"Mars!" Sailor Mars shouted, crouching on the ground, "Flame   
Sniper!"   
  
The flaming bow materialized in her hand, a flame arrow   
elongating back to the 'string'. She took deadly aim for Sailor V's   
thigh, hoping to disable and capture her, and let fly.  
  
The arrow whizzed through the air, covering the distance   
between them in moments. But impossibly, at the last moment, Sailor   
V leaped up and tumbled away from both the arrow and the crows. She   
rolled up to a kneeling position, ready for action. Mars aimed her   
bow for another shot.  
  
"Venus Power! Love Crescent Shower! Pour Down Rain!" Sailor V   
shouted.  
  
And from out of nowhere a torrential downpour sprang up. The   
sheets of water battered the crows, sending them careening to the   
ground. Mars and Sailor V were both instantly soaked to the skin.   
Mars let loose her arrow even as her bow sputtered and died in the   
cascade of rain. But the fiery shaft, battered by raindrops as   
thick as a quarter, disintegrated halfway to its target.  
  
Stunned, Mars quickly marshaled herself to her feet. Sailor V   
was already on hers, charging the raven-haired senshi, even as the   
rain died away.  
  
"Sailor V Kick!" she yelled, launching a swinging roundhouse   
kick at Mars' head. Sailor Mars barely managed to block it, but her   
block left her vulnerable to her opponent's trailing leg. It   
followed the same arc as Sailor V acrobatically spun in mid-air and   
caught Mars hard on the side of the head. Mars crumbled to the   
ground.  
  
Sailor V stood triumphantly over Sailor Mars. Then her head   
turned when she heard running footsteps approaching. The moonlight   
glinting off of the lenses of her red mask, she pointed at Mars and   
concentrated. Sailor Mars' costume faded, leaving Rei laying in the   
wet grass in her nightgown.  
  
"Rei!" Yuuichiro cried as he ran across the grounds. The man   
gently cradled Rei's head in his lap. "Rei, are you hurt?"  
  
"Not really," groaned Rei. "But could you dial down your voice   
a little? You're not helping my head."  
  
"Granddaughter!" Grampa said, waddling up quickly. "What   
happened?"  
  
Rei grimaced, knowing she couldn't lie to him and get away with   
it.  
  
"I," she began, "there was someone in my room. I chased them   
out here, but they caught me with a lucky shot and got away."  
  
"How dare they!" roared Yuuichiro.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" Grampa asked.  
  
"No," Rei replied, seething frustration, "but I'm going to find   
out."  
  
Then she noticed that Yuuichiro had noticed her intimate   
apparel - - in fact he seemed mesmerized by it. Her hands went up to   
her bodice reflexively.  
  
"You can put your eyes back in your head, Yuuichiro," she   
grumbled. Yuuichiro's face grew red and he looked away.  
* * * *  
"Get up, Luna," Usagi chirped, shoving the sleeping cat. "It's   
a bright new morning." She strutted to the bathroom.  
  
Luna opened one eye and glared at Usagi.  
  
"Leave it to her to make me regret succeeding in my efforts,"   
the cat thought.  
  
"MOVE IT, SHINGO!" Usagi was heard to bellow. "I've got to get   
ready for school!"  
  
"Well, that eliminates the pod theory," Luna murmured.  
  
By the time Usagi returned from the bathroom, Luna was up. She   
noticed Usagi's chipper mood was sagging a little.  
  
"I was wondering how long this would last," Luna commented.   
"Buck up, Usagi. It is nice to see you up and about with time to   
spare. It's also quite gratifying to see you buckling down on your   
schoolwork."  
  
"Well, I don't want to disappoint Komatsu-sensei," Usagi said,   
then yawned widely. "I've got to start getting to bed earlier."  
  
"There's that name again. All you seem to talk about anymore   
is this Komatsu-sensei."  
  
"Well why not? He's so nice! And he's really interesting!"   
Usagi sighed. "And he's SO dreamy!"  
  
"Oh, really!" huffed Luna. "Mooning over another man! Shame   
on you, Usagi! Have you forgotten about Mamoru already?"  
  
"Never!" Usagi gasped, horrified. "I love Mamo-chan! I'll   
always love Mamo-chan!" Then she grew a naughty grin. "Doesn't mean   
I can't look."  
  
"You're disgusting," sneered Luna.  
  
"Oh, you should talk! As long as you've been in love with   
Artemis, it didn't stop you from cuddling up to Yaten!"  
  
"That was completely different!" Luna said indignantly.  
  
"Sure, Luna," she said, straightening her top, "pull the other   
one."  
  
The war of words suspended for breakfast. When she finished,   
Usagi waved to her still amazed family, grabbed her satchel and   
headed off to school. Luna scampered after her.  
  
"I think it would be best if we all had a short meeting at the   
shrine," Luna suggested.   
  
"OK. I just hope it's not too long. I want to make sure I get   
my homework done."  
  
Luna was about to respond, but Usagi responded first.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" she squealed. Mamoru was standing at the gate,   
waiting for her. She ran up to him to jump in his arms. "Oh, you're   
going to walk me to school! Oh that's so . . ."  
  
She stopped because Mamoru caught her around the ribs and held   
her at bay.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi squeaked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well I wasn't sure if you were going to hug me or slap me," he   
said anxiously.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I would never slap you!"  
  
"Not even last night?"  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"When you came to my apartment?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, I didn't come to your apartment last night!"  
  
Mamoru looked confused. He took a moment to digest this.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what happened at your apartment last night?" Usagi   
asked fearfully.  
  
"I'm not sure," he replied. "But unless I'm studying too hard   
and hallucinated it, someone who looked and sounded just like you was   
in my apartment last night."  
  
"Remarkable," Luna said, glancing at Usagi.  
  
"You and she didn't, um . . ." Usagi asked nervously. Mamoru   
smiled and caressed her cheek with his hand.  
  
"No," he said. "Something deep down told me it wasn't you.   
I'm glad to know now that the voice was right."  
  
Usagi smiled broadly even as her eyes watered. She plunged her   
face to his chest and hugged him.  
  
"We'd better be going or you'll be late for school," Mamoru   
grinned.  
  
"SCHOOL!" gasped Usagi. She tore away from Mamoru and ran off   
down the street. Mamoru started to follow.  
  
"Mamoru," Luna said, stopping him. "Could you go into a bit   
more detail about last night's incident? You see," and the cat   
hesitated, "well, I hate casting aspersions, but Usagi has been   
acting a bit strangely lately - - and she did disappear for a time   
last night."  
  
Concern growing on his face, Mamoru glanced at the rapidly   
disappearing form of his beloved down the street.  
  
Continued in part 5 


	5. Too Many Sailors

SAILOR ECLIPSE,  
Chapter 5: "Too Many Sailors"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
Yuuichiro peeked into the room again through the crack in the   
barely parted door. Rei was knelt before the fire pit. She was   
dressed in her miko robes. He could barely make out her voice   
whispering to the roaring fire in the pit, pleading with it for   
information as the hungry flames leaped up into the air, sometimes   
three feet high, in search of fuel.  
  
It was at times like this that he feared for her, and that he   
desired her the most. She was so much like the fire: quick to spark,   
destructive when angry, dangerous and exciting - - and really hot.   
He'd make that the lyric of a song to her if he could find a better   
word for 'hot'.  
  
He noticed she'd tied her long black hair behind her with the   
ribbon he'd given her that one time. A grateful smile sprouted on   
his shaggy face. At least she was doing that now. It made him feel   
good. Anything he could do to protect the woman he adored was not   
too much to ask.  
  
"Eavesdropping again, Yuuichiro?"  
  
The youth jumped and turned around, knowing he'd find Grampa   
behind him. The little gnome chuckled at having got the drop on him   
yet again. Yuuichiro shushed him fearfully.  
  
"Oh, relax," Grampa snickered. "A herd of elephants could   
parade through there and not disturb her when she's in that deep a   
trance. It's part of what makes her good. My mind was always   
wandering to," and he rolled his eyes with chagrin, "other things."  
  
"She's going to miss school," Yuuichiro said, looking back at   
her.  
  
"I've been over that with her already. She said she's not   
going in. I tried to argue, but you know how she is when she digs in   
her heels."  
  
"Yeah. Why has this got her bugged so? Was there something   
about that intruder she wasn't telling us?"  
  
"I'm sure there is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you." Grampa could see   
that didn't satisfy Yuuichiro. "Knowing her as long as I have, I can   
tell this much: she senses a threat, either to her home or her loved   
ones - - things that are dear to her. Given the strength of her   
reaction, I'd guess someone very dear to her, say Usagi or perhaps   
myself. And she won't rest until she knows they're protected."  
  
"Why do these things always seem to happen to her?" Yuuichiro   
scowled. "Why can't the gods ever give her a break?"  
  
"She has great powers. They lift her to a plane above mere   
humans. However, great power also attracts trouble. It's the way of   
things. While it's true her power has attracted more than her share   
of trouble over the years, it's also brought her in touch with the   
greatest friends she's ever known, friends she might not have met   
otherwise. You see once again the balance of life? Don't just look   
to the black, or the white will creep up and smack you upside the   
head!"  
  
Yuuichiro looked at him funny.  
  
"You go meditate on that truth while you're unpacking the   
incense," Grampa said, jabbing him in the hip with his finger, "and   
stop bothering my granddaughter."  
  
"Yes, sensei," Yuuichiro said, reluctantly moving off. Grampa   
smiled after him, then paused and gave a pensive look to Rei, still   
bent over the fire.  
* * * *  
Arriving at school, Usagi noticed Ami had beaten her to class.   
That made her feel so good, for it was a stab at normalcy after   
several days of strangeness. She headed for her desk. Sure enough,   
Ami was reading their assigned chemistry text and seemed to be twenty   
pages ahead of where the rest of the class was.  
  
Then it struck her. Ami had her face jammed right up against   
the page of the book because she didn't have her reading glasses on.   
Perplexed, Usagi sat down and leaned over to her friend.  
  
"What's the matter, Ami? Did you forget your glasses?" Usagi   
asked.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Usagi-chan," Ami smiled self-consciously.   
"No, I didn't forget my glasses. I . . . just didn't want to wear   
them."  
  
"Well why not? Your face is so close to that page now that you   
could end up with ink on your nose."  
  
"Really?" gasped Ami. Instantly her hand dived into her purse   
and pulled out, of all things, a compact. She gazed into the mirror   
intently, inspecting ever pore on the tip of her nose.  
  
"Ami," Usagi groaned. "What's going on?"  
  
"N-Nothing. I," Ami stammered. "I just don't like the way I   
look in them."  
  
"Why not? I think they look cute on you. Besides, you never   
cared how they looked before."  
  
"Well," Ami replied, looking down and feeling trapped, "maybe I   
just want to have a different look than 'cute'."  
  
Usagi stared. "Ami, do you have eyeliner on?"  
  
Ami flushed with embarrassment. "I have to get back to my   
reading."  
  
Knowing that when Ami put up a book between them it was like   
the Walls of Jericho, Usagi didn't pursue things further.   
Helplessly, she looked around and spotted Makoto entering the   
classroom. In an instant, Usagi was out of her seat and over to meet   
her.  
  
"Hey, Usagi," Makoto smiled, then picked up on her mood.   
"What's up?"  
  
"Ami is acting weird," Usagi stated flatly.   
  
"How so?"  
  
"She's forgetting homework. She's not paying attention in   
class. She refuses to wear her glasses. Makoto, she's wearing   
eyeliner!"  
  
"Ami?" goggled Makoto.  
  
"And I think she's got perfume on, too. And last night Rei   
spotted her out late. She called me and we followed her all around   
the Juuban Shopping District. Now when have you known Ami to go   
shopping on her own - - on a school night?"  
  
Makoto looked at Ami and noticed the girl kept looking at the   
clock hopefully.   
  
"Well I'm going to go out on a limb here," Makoto grinned, "but   
I think our little Ami's in love."  
  
"Really!" gasped Usagi. "With Komatsu-sensei?"  
  
"Well that would be my guess. After all she's done nothing but   
drool over him ever since he walked in the door that first day.   
Think about the symptoms: dreaming, distracted, suddenly concerned   
about her appearance. It's all the classic signs."  
  
Usagi's mouth opened wide in shock. Then her eyes narrowed   
conspiratorially and she got a huge grin as she glanced over her   
shoulder at Ami.  
  
"Our little Ami's in love," chuckled Usagi, sensing gossip.   
  
"I'll bet you that she was out shopping for a gift for him,"   
Makoto added.  
  
"This is too good!" Usagi squealed. Then she sobered quickly.   
"I wonder if he feels the same way."  
  
"I was wondering that myself," Makoto replied.  
  
"Hey, her birthday's the tenth! Maybe I could arrange a   
candlelight dinner at some fancy, expensive, incredibly romantic   
restaurant for them as a present."  
  
"Now Usagi," began Makoto.  
  
"The atmosphere alone would inspire him to fall for her. Of   
course, Pop would have to make the arrangements - - and he'd have to   
pay for it - - but I don't see why . . ."  
  
"Whoa," Makoto said, gripping Usagi by the shoulders. "Hold   
on, little Miss Matchmaker. Ami's going to be seventeen in a few   
days. That means she does not need you to help her get dates."  
  
"But Mako-chan," whined Usagi.  
  
"Especially here. Komatsu-sensei's an older man and in a   
position of authority, which makes this a delicate situation. The   
last thing Ami needs is you nudging things along."  
  
"But Mako-chan . . ."  
  
"Promise me, Usagi."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
Usagi stuck her lower lip out in a frustrated pout. Her   
shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"OK," she huffed. "But if Ami dies an old maid, it's going to   
be your fault!"  
  
"Don't worry," Makoto grinned sadly, "I'll probably be keeping   
her company in the old maid's home."  
  
"You know, there's a guy on the basketball team who'd be just   
perfect for you . . ."  
  
"Usagi," Makoto grinned sternly.  
  
"Oh, all right!" she huffed, rolling her eyes.  
  
They both took their seats. After several moments, Usagi   
turned when she felt a tugging on her sleeve.  
  
"Um . . . exactly which guy?" Makoto asked curiously. Usagi   
grinned in triumph.  
* * * *  
The chime sounded for change of period.  
  
"Well, that's enough English for today," Komatsu announced.   
"Time for your P. E. class. Get changed and go down to the   
gymnasium. I'll be with you shortly." The students began to file   
out, headed for the gym. "Try not to kill each other down there,"   
he warned playfully. Several chuckles arose from the students.   
"And everybody watch out for Tsukino-chan."  
  
"I'm not that dangerous!" Usagi yelled, then quickly added   
"sir." More chuckles arose.  
  
Komatsu went to sit down at his desk and quickly sort some   
papers before heading down to the gym. To his surprise, he found   
Ami lingering by his desk. She seemed ready to jump out of her skin,   
but she held her ground and offered him a tentative grin.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mizuno-chan?" he asked, smiling that   
smile that made Ami's heart skip.   
  
"I, um," she stammered, then swallowed. "I brought you a gift,   
Komatsu-sensei." Quickly she placed a small gift bag on his desk.  
  
"Thank you, Mizuno-chan," he smiled, surprised. "And I didn't   
get you anything."  
  
"That's all right," Ami said, looking away in embarrassment.   
However her eyes quickly returned to him, as if they couldn't help   
themselves.  
  
Komatsu put his hand into the bag and pulled out a little box   
about the size of his palm. He opened it and found inside a very   
expensive designer wristwatch. His expression mutated into shock.  
  
"I hope you like it," Ami said hopefully.  
  
Komatsu looked up at her and saw the look she was giving him.   
He sobered.  
  
"Mizuno-chan," he began softly, "please pull up a seat. We   
need to have a talk." Noting her curious expression, he added,   
"Right now we have something important we need to discuss."  
* * * *  
When everyone returned from P. E., murmuring about how Komatsu   
hadn't shown up, they noticed Ami was gone. Usagi immediately   
brought it to the attention of Makoto and Minako. All through the   
rest of the day Usagi was distracted with worry over her missing   
friend. By the end of the day, she was grateful to hear the chime   
signaling the end of school and bolted from her chair, only to be   
stopped by the teacher as she passed his desk.  
  
"Tsukino-chan," Komatsu said. "I noticed you were pretty   
distracted all afternoon." Usagi looked toward Makoto and Minako   
anxiously.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside," Makoto said.  
  
"I've . . . got something to do," Minako told her. "See you   
tomorrow," and then she grinned mischievously. "Unless they're   
finally expelling you. Then it's been nice knowing you." She ducked   
Makoto's playful swat and ran off.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry I wasn't very attentive this afternoon," Usagi   
began dolefully.  
  
"Don't worry," smiled Komatsu. "I've been very pleased with   
your effort. You're still having trouble grasping some of the   
concepts I've put out, but at least you're making the effort. That's   
half the battle. If anybody's in danger of being expelled, it's   
Aino-chan."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.   
  
"I expect you were worried about Mizuno-chan being missing this   
afternoon. I excused her from the rest of the day. She - - well,   
she got some bad news today and I didn't think she needed to be   
burdened with school."  
  
"What happened?" gasped Usagi.  
  
"Maybe you should hear that from her," Komatsu replied. "I've   
noticed that you seem to be the best friend she has. If I'm not   
imposing, may I suggest that you go to her? I think that she needs a   
best friend to lean on right about now."  
  
"Yes, sir," Usagi said, instantly flying to the door. It   
wasn't until she grasped the handle that she realized she hadn't been   
dismissed. "Were we finished?" she asked, turning back to her   
teacher.  
  
"Yes, we were finished," smiled Komatsu. "See you tomorrow,   
Tsukino-chan."  
  
"So what happened?" Makoto asked. Usagi whizzed by her and   
Makoto moved to catch up.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way," Usagi said over her shoulder.   
"We've got to get to Ami."  
  
Usagi's pace soon slowed because she couldn't keep up the   
running trot she'd been using. She settled for walking fast.  
  
"I hope nothing bad has happened," Usagi said as she hurried   
along. "Oh, Mako-chan, what if her Mom or Dad has been in a terrible   
accident or something?"  
  
"I hope it's nothing like that," Makoto replied. "I also hope   
it's not what I'm thinking."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," Makoto frowned. "I guess you didn't notice the gift   
bag she was holding when Komatsu-sensei dismissed us for P. E.   
class."  
  
"No, I . . ."  
  
Suddenly Makoto grabbed Usagi's arm and jerked her to a stop.   
  
"Look!" she hissed, pointing across the street to the park.   
"It's that fake Sailor V!"  
  
"Oh my, you're right!" Usagi gasped. "Why now of all times?"  
  
Sailor V caught sight of them, instantly turned and ran.   
Makoto took off after her, weaving through traffic while Usagi kept   
up as best she could. They covered the ground from the street to the   
trees as fast as they could, but by then Sailor V was almost to the   
lake.  
  
"Transform!" Makoto said.  
  
"Out here in the open?" gasped Usagi.  
  
"There's nobody around. Besides, if we're going to take her   
on, we need to be transformed. Take it from me." Makoto produced   
her henshin stick. "Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Make Up!"  
  
After they were transformed, Sailor Jupiter sent Sailor Moon to   
one side of the lake to herd Sailor V to the other side, while she   
came around from behind and boxed her in. Lent speed by her   
transformed form, Sailor Moon began gaining on Sailor V. Finally the   
woman stopped and turned, seemingly to fight.  
  
"You surrender now," Sailor Moon commanded, "you - - you - -   
Sailor V faker, you!"  
  
Sailor V smirked, which only angered Sailor Moon. She seemed   
about to say something, when something caught her senses. Sailor V   
flung herself out of the way just in time to avoid a bolt of   
electricity from Jupiter.  
  
"Ohhhh!" fumed Sailor Moon, producing the Moon Power Tier. "I   
DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"  
  
Sailor V pivoted on a dime and flung herself to the side to   
avoid the silver energy of the Moon Tier. However, the energy cut   
with her, seeking her out like it had a mind of its own. It   
enveloped her, overwhelming her, lifting the girl off the ground. A   
sound that seemed almost like a sigh of contentment escaped her lips,   
and then she crumpled to the ground.  
  
As Sailor Moon ran up, Jupiter was already on her. She knelt   
down next to the fallen Sailor V and pulled the scarlet mask from her   
face.  
  
"Minako?!" gasped Sailor Moon.  
  
Continued in part 6 


	6. Who Do You Trust

SAILOR ECLIPSE,  
Chapter 6: "WHO DO YOU TRUST"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter stared down at the fallen Sailor   
V, lying in the grass of the park. Stunned by the power of Sailor   
Moon and her Moon Tier, the girl only now began to stir. The two   
senshi only stood and gaped in shock and amazement, for Jupiter held   
the scarlet mask of Sailor V in her hand, revealing the girl's   
identity to them.  
  
Propping herself up on two hands, Minako groggily collected her   
senses. At once she realized her mask was missing. Glancing up, she   
saw the amazement, confusion and betrayal in the faces of her fellow   
senshi. Her face twisted into an uncomfortable grimace.  
  
"This is not what you're thinking," she sighed in frustration.  
  
"It better not be," Jupiter replied coldly. Minako bit back an   
angry retort.  
  
"I got out my old Sailor V uniform to try to lure the impostor   
to me. Unfortunately, you two spotted me first. Why do you think I   
was running away from you instead of attacking?" Minako scowled. "I   
must be getting old if I got caught."  
  
"Wait a minute," Jupiter grumbled. "You honestly expect us to   
believe you came up with a hair-brained scheme like that and expected   
it to work?" Then Jupiter considered what she just said and whom she   
was talking about. "Yeah, I suppose it probably is the truth," she   
shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think I've just been insulted," Minako   
said, getting to her feet. "Bad enough I had to eat Silver Crystal   
attack. Do you know it makes you feel all sweet and gooey inside?"  
  
"Well I believe you, Minako," Sailor Moon said, clasping the   
girl's hands in her own. "But you shouldn't go off on your own like   
that. We're a team and we'll solve this as a team."  
  
"Yeah," Minako grinned slightly. "But it's my reputation,   
Sailor Moon. It's something I worked hard for and something I'm   
proud of. I just don't like the idea of someone else horning in on   
it, especially someone using it to attack us, you know?"  
  
Before she could respond, Sailor Moon got a signal from her   
communicator.  
  
"Usagi, where are you?" Luna angrily demanded over the   
communicator. "Did you forget we had a meeting at the temple?"  
  
"No, I didn't forget, Luna," scowled Sailor Moon. "Jupiter and   
I went to check out something in the park first."  
  
"Well it had better not have been a new food vendor."  
  
"It wasn't," Sailor Moon scowled.  
  
"Do you need assistance?"  
  
"No," Sailor Moon said, glancing at Minako. "It, uh, turned   
out to be a false alarm."  
  
"Fine. We'll be expecting you shortly."  
  
She closed the channel, lost in thought. Suddenly she turned   
to Jupiter and Minako.   
  
"Well, Ami'll probably be at the temple. It'll give me a   
chance to talk to her there." She allowed herself to revert to Usagi   
and gestured for the others to follow.  
  
"Uh, can I have my mask back?" Minako said to Makoto. It was   
then that she noticed the suspicious glare she was getting. "What?"  
  
"I don't know what's going on," Makoto said, "but if this is   
some game you're playing or some crazy scheme you've cooked up, just   
remember that I'll be watching you from now on."  
  
"Better be careful," Minako said with a jaunty grin, plucking   
the mask from Makoto's hand. "You keep watching me, you could trip   
on something and hurt yourself." She fell in line behind Usagi while   
Makoto brought up the rear.  
* * * *  
"Well as annoying as her being distracted can be, it is a   
gratifyingly normal response from her," muttered Luna. She sat in   
the temple, in the senshi's special room, with Rei and Artemis.   
  
"Usagi's been acting strange?" inquired Rei.  
  
"Well, yes," admitted the black cat. "Her improvement in her   
punctuality and attention to her schoolwork can probably be   
attributed to her infatuation with this new teacher of hers.   
Honestly, she talks about him all the time. He certainly seems to   
have charmed her."  
  
"Professional jealousy?" needled Artemis.  
  
"Don't speak of things you know nothing about," Luna huffed.   
The cat sobered. "Back to Usagi, what worries me is this incident at   
Mamoru's."  
  
"Did they have a fight?" Rei asked, worried.  
  
"I'm afraid it goes beyond a mere squabble," Luna said. She   
seemed reluctant to continue. "Mamoru said she was in his apartment   
when he returned home last night. That she was - - well, dressed   
quite scantily and - - and attempted to seduce him!"  
  
"All right Usagi!" grinned Rei.  
  
"Rei, you're missing the point! I grant you, I've had to   
listen to endless mutterings of hers in her sleep that, well, quite   
frankly aren't the sort of things proper young women should be   
muttering. And then there's her waking fantasies about Mamoru as   
well. But Usagi saying such things and doing them is quite a   
different matter. I don't doubt the idea's popped into her head, but   
the Usagi I know would lose her nerve before she even tried such a   
stunt."  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that," sighed Rei. "Was Mamoru able   
to tell if it was really her?"  
  
"That's another interesting point. Mamoru seemed to sense it   
was her, and yet it wasn't. Now could it be that we've got someone   
masquerading as Usagi? We've already got someone masquerading as   
Sailor V."  
  
"But why? To infiltrate us? And if so, why make a play for   
Mamoru?"  
  
"You're both overlooking another possibility," Artemis   
interjected. "That someone or something is controlling Usagi, and   
possibly Minako, too. Did Usagi have any memory of visiting Mamoru?"  
  
"No, she denied it immediately," Luna reported.   
  
"The same way Minako's denied being out as Sailor V. But   
there's been periods when I can't account for where she is. She says   
she's out hunting for the impostor and it sounds just like something   
she'd do, but it also gives her opportunity to appear as Sailor V.   
And if something else is controlling her, she might not know she was   
doing it."  
  
"There was a period last night when Usagi was gone, too," Luna   
said.  
  
"She was with me," Rei whispered. "We were - - kind of   
following Ami."  
  
"Indeed?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's - - kind of acting weird herself. I spotted her   
in the shopping district on her own at night. That isn't like her.   
Usually you have to drag her into doing something frivolous." Rei   
blushed. "I thought she was meeting someone and wanted to see who it   
was - - not that I'm a gossip or anything! And naturally I knew   
Usagi would want to know, too. But she just wandered around,   
looking. If she bought anything, it must have been when Usagi   
insisted on stopping at the food court."  
  
"Lovely. Now it's three of them," Artemis muttered.   
  
"Speaking of Ami, where is she?" Luna commented, looking   
around. "Unless she's with Usagi, it's past time she got here."  
* * * *  
"Ami?" her mother said, gently rapping on the door to her   
daughter's bedroom. "May I come in?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Ami, please talk to me. I know something's upset you. It   
might help to talk about it."  
  
No response.  
  
"If it's too soon, tell me and I'll understand. I just want to   
make sure you're all right."  
  
Still no response.  
  
Sighing, Mrs. Mizuno opened the door and peered in. The room   
was empty. Expelling another sigh of frustration, she closed the   
door again.  
  
"Maybe she's sought out Usagi for help," the woman thought.   
"Or maybe she had one of her Sailor emergencies."  
  
Unsure of her next action, Dr. Mizuno leaned against the   
molding of the doorframe. She thought for a few moments, then moved   
to the phone.  
  
"Maybe Ikuko knows something," she thought.  
* * * *  
Usagi, Makoto and Minako entered the temple room and nodded to   
Rei, ignoring the looks of disapproval they got from the cats.  
  
"Rei, you've got to do something about your grandpa and his   
x-ray eyes," complained Minako.   
  
"I'd have an easier time changing the tides of the Pacific,"   
mumbled Rei.  
  
"Where's Ami?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Isn't she with you?" Luna asked.  
  
"Well, no. Luna, you did tell her about the meeting, didn't   
you?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Well we have to find her."  
  
"If she doesn't show in the next few moments, we'll call."  
  
"But Luna, she could be in trouble!"  
  
"Usagi, we've important matters here."  
  
"More important than Ami? I'm going . . ."  
  
"USAGI! SIT!"  
  
"Oh, what?!" huffed Usagi. But she did sit.  
  
"Rei was attacked by Sailor V last night," Luna announced.  
  
"Rei-chan!" gasped Usagi.  
  
"Are you all right?" Makoto asked. Minako stared uneasily.  
  
"The only thing hurt is my pride," Rei muttered. "She snuck   
into my room while I was sleeping. I don't know what she wanted. I   
woke up, we fought in the garden - - and I lost."  
  
"Did she use attacks?" Minako asked desperately.  
  
"Crescent Boomerang, Sailor V Kick," Rei recounted, "and she   
was able to call down a monsoon instantly."  
  
"Love Crescent Shower," whispered Usagi in shock. Minako   
looked on, sick.  
  
"And she was good, too," Rei continued. "That kick she caught   
me with was right out of a Hong Kong Martial Arts film."  
  
"Artemis?!" Minako cried fearfully. "What's going on? How is   
this possible?"  
  
"We tracked an energy signature recently," Artemis related.   
"It was strong enough to theoretically be able to mimic your   
attacks."  
  
"Um, look, there's more," Rei said, her news not setting   
comfortably on her mind. "When I fought that Sailor V last night, I   
could sense a familiarity about her. I don't know who she is, but   
she's someone I know."  
  
Minako was up on her feet. "Look, it's not me, OK! I know   
what this looks like! I know everything points to me, but it's not   
me! I swear it! I'll swear it on any religious icon you want to   
give me! It's not me! You have to believe that!"  
  
"Mina-chan, we do," Usagi replied, shining her reassuring   
manner at her friend. "We'll find who's doing this - - together.   
But never doubt that we believe in you and we'll always believe in   
you."  
  
Minako glanced around the room. "Well, at least you believe in   
me." The eyes of the others sought the floor.  
  
"I, um," Rei began again, "spent the day trying to divine who   
she really is. All I got were impressions of Usagi." She turned to   
Usagi. "Usagi, I think you're her ultimate target. I don't know why   
she's going through all of this instead of attacking directly, but   
you're her real goal. There was one image of you in particular that   
left me with chills. This person is out to get you. There's no   
doubting the intent of that impression." Rei's brow furrowed. "And   
I kept getting a name: 'Sailor Eclipse'."  
  
"Is she a senshi you never told us about?" Usagi asked Luna.  
  
"There was never a Sailor Eclipse in the Crystal Kingdom," Luna   
replied grimly. "I rather think she's betraying her intent through   
her name. 'Eclipse' - - the astral phenomenon which eliminates the   
Moon from Earth."  
  
All eyes moved to Usagi.  
  
"I think we need to find Ami," Usagi replied.  
  
After Usagi went out in the hall to phone home, Rei and Makoto   
excused themselves awkwardly. It didn't do much for Minako's   
self-esteem and she sat in the room and let the silence surround her.   
The girl stared absently at the floor, a forlorn expression on her   
face, until Artemis passed into view.  
  
"You believe me, don't you?" Minako whispered so he couldn't   
hear her voice quaver.  
  
"I believe you're not consciously doing this," he replied   
frankly.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Minako," Artemis said, measuring his words carefully, "the   
possibility exists that you're being controlled by some outside   
force." He met her irate, skeptical gaze without flinching. "It   
may be happening to Usagi, too. Luna's related some - -   
uncharacteristic behavior on her part as well. It might even explain  
where Ami is."  
  
"Controlled by who?" Minako demanded. "How?"  
  
"I don't know. But it would explain a lot, wouldn't it?"  
  
Minako didn't answer. She concentrated on the wood grain in   
the floor.   
  
"You haven't had any," Artemis asked cautiously, "lapses, have   
you, that you can't explain?" Minako shot him an angry look. "I   
have to ask. Ami's gone now and if whoever they are have her, too,   
we have to know." Minako's face took on a look of deep hurt as she   
turned away. "Come on, Minako. Didn't someone once say that 'tears   
don't suit Sailor V'?"  
  
"You've got too long a memory," Minako whispered. "No, I   
haven't had any lapses that I'm aware of. Whoever's doing this   
isn't controlling me - - she's masquerading as me."  
  
Artemis reached up and licked the tips of Minako's fingers.  
  
"Then we have to find her and stop her," Artemis said. "After   
all, she's threatening more than your reputation now. She's   
threatening Usagi."  
  
Minako's hand reached down and scratched Artemis behind the   
ear.  
  
"Never any rest, is there?" Minako sighed. She pushed to her   
feet. "Come on. Let's hit the bricks."  
  
Minako walked out of the room. Makoto and Rei were near the   
door and she gruffly pushed past them, then paused and turned around.  
  
"If either of you two are going to follow me, you'd better get   
moving," she said bitterly, then turned on her heels and left,   
Artemis following behind her. Makoto and Rei exchanged guilty   
looks.  
  
"You don't think we should, do you?" Makoto asked.  
  
"You heard her in there," Rei replied, heartsick. "You didn't   
need to be psychic to hear the honest pain and emotion in her voice.   
I think we really hurt her."  
  
"I know," Makoto sighed. "I can't help it, though. This is a   
real threat, to us and especially to Usagi, and every time I turn   
around, something new points to Minako. And yet, she's got every   
right to be mad. Everywhere she turns, she's greeted with fear and   
suspicion, especially from people who are supposed to be her   
friends."  
  
"Been there, done that," Rei said, old wounds of her own   
surfacing.  
  
"Yeah. Same here." Makoto scowled. "You'd think we'd have   
learned by now."  
  
"Sorry," Rei mused. "I haven't gotten my 'perfect' suit yet.   
Must be lost in the mail."  
  
Just then, Luna ran into the hall. She looked around until she   
spotted Rei and Makoto, then ran up to them.  
  
"Where's Minako?" she asked, huffing from exertion.  
  
"She and Artemis just took off," Rei said. "What's up?"  
  
"Ami's mother called Usagi's mother looking for Ami!   
Apparently no one knows where she is!"  
  
"And Usagi ran off to look for her, right?" Rei said, finishing   
the thought. The two girls leaped into action and Luna quickly   
matched their pace.  
  
Continued in part 7 


	7. Broken Little Sparrow

SAILOR ECLIPSE  
Chapter 7: "Broken Little Sparrow"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
"Where's the airhead?" grunted Shingo, noticing the empty place   
at the dinner table.  
  
"She called and said she was going out to look for her friend,   
Ami," Kenji replied. "And don't call your sister an airhead."  
  
"Ami?" Shingo repeated, consternation in his tone. "What's   
wrong with Ami?"  
  
"Nobody seems to know. She apparently got some bad news and   
isn't dealing too well with it."  
  
"And of course since she's sixteen, it's probably the end of   
the world to her," Ikuko commented. "I suppose even rational young   
girls like Ami are susceptible to things like that."  
  
"Now, dear," Kenji sighed. "I'm sure things like that happened   
to you when you were that age. Don't judge."  
  
"Does anybody know if she's all right?" Shingo asked. Kenji   
noticed the worry in his thirteen-year-old son.   
  
"I wouldn't get too worried just yet," he tried to reassure the   
boy. "Ami's pretty smart, remember. She won't do anything drastic.   
She probably just needs some time to be alone and sort out her   
feelings."  
  
"Yes, she probably just got turned down by a boy or something,"   
Ikuko added.  
  
That scenario didn't make Shingo feel any better. He still had   
feelings for Ami that he hadn't yet managed to bury and the irony of   
her going through what she'd put him through didn't make an   
impression on him due to those feelings.  
  
Ikuko, though, hardly noticed. She was busy trying to suppress   
her own worries that this was some new threat that might just menace   
her daughter next.  
* * * *  
"USAGI!" bellowed Luna as the cat, accompanied by Rei and   
Makoto, followed after the young blonde girl. Usagi was streaking   
down the street in a blind panic. "Usagi, wait!"  
  
"You don't suppose she thought for a second that this might be   
some sort of lure to trap her, do you?" Makoto asked Rei.  
  
"Her? Not a chance," Rei scowled.  
  
"The thought entered your mind, didn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm hoping it's not true, for Ami's sake."  
  
Usagi stopped and waited impatiently for the others to catch   
up.  
  
"What is it, Luna?" she fumed. "And it better be important,   
because the longer we wait, the more likely it is something's   
happened to her!"  
  
"I'm well aware of that," bristled the cat. "I was about to   
suggest that, rather than run around all of Tokyo in a blind panic,   
that we track Ami down by homing in on her Sailor Communicator. You   
did recall that Artemis and I possess that kind of technology, didn't   
you?"  
  
Usagi avoided her gaze.  
  
"I thought as much." With no more time to waste, Luna did a   
double loop backflip and the tracer unit appeared. "Makoto, if you   
would," she said, her paw resting on the unit.  
  
"Sure. How's it work?" Makoto asked, picking up the device.  
  
"First turn it on. It's the button on your left. Then, using   
the keypad, punch in the code 'star 96'. That will activate the   
homing program." Luna waited for Makoto to comply. "Now key in   
212486 - - that's Ami's transmission code - - and hit 'enter'."  
  
Instantly the device began to hum.  
  
"The indicator's pointing northwest!" Makoto gasped.  
  
"Let's go," Rei said. Noticing Usagi's worried look, she put   
her arm around the girl.   
  
"I hope she's all right," Usagi fretted.  
  
The group was silent as they moved northwest from the shrine.   
It was an awkward, eerie silence. No one seemed to want to voice the   
thing they feared most, that Ami had encountered the fake Sailor V   
and was now a prisoner or worse. Finally Usagi broke the stillness.  
  
"You know, I was thinking," Usagi said, then paused for a   
cutting remark from Rei or Luna. Thankfully they had the good graces   
to keep still. "One of Sailor V's powers was to transform into any   
identity she needed to use - - sort of like when I used the disguise   
pen."  
  
"Really?" Luna asked. "I wasn't aware of that."  
  
"Well you're not 'Princess Deadly Sailor V Otaku', either,"   
smirked Rei. Usagi made a face at her.  
  
"So, if this other Sailor V has all of Sailor V's powers, and   
so far it looks like she has, who's to say she isn't using Sailor V   
Transform to look and act like Minako?"  
  
"Hmm," Luna thought. "Sound thinking, Usagi. It's certainly a   
possibility. And it would explain just who was in Mamoru's apartment   
last night."  
  
Usagi tensed. "You don't think she's after Mamo-chan, do you?"  
  
"At this moment, I don't know what to think," Luna scowled.  
  
"Even if we accept that her ultimate target is you," Makoto   
offered, "what's she been doing? She had the opportunity to kill me   
when she took me on, and didn't. Why take me on, then, if it wasn't   
to eliminate an obstacle to you?"  
  
"I know, she could have killed me, too - - twice!" Rei added.   
"But she didn't. So what did she really want with us?"  
  
"Maybe she was testing you," Usagi offered. "To see if she   
could beat you."  
  
"Why, so she can do it again?" Makoto asked. "If that's her   
objective, why not take me out when she had the chance?"  
  
All further lines of inquiry ceased. The group came up onto   
the library. Usagi and Makoto looked at each other.  
  
"Wow," mused Rei. "Guess she wanted to be among friends." She   
nudged Makoto and the tall girl moved forward. The indicator was   
pointing straight into the building.  
  
With Luna waiting outside, the trio ventured into the library.   
Their search of the building wasn't long in getting results. On the   
second floor, sitting alone at a table with a huge medical text in   
front of her that she clearly wasn't reading sat Ami. The young girl   
looked so frail and forlorn that it broke each of their hearts.  
  
"What could have happened?" Rei whispered.  
  
"I'll go talk to her," Usagi said, turning to the others. "I   
guess she's not in any danger after all. If you guys want to go   
. . ."  
  
"Hey, she's our friend, too," Makoto said. "I've already   
abandoned one friend tonight. I'm not going to do it twice." Rei   
nodded. "We'll wait over here. If all three of us come up, she   
might clam up."  
  
Usagi cautiously approached her friend. So lost in her misery   
was she that Ami didn't notice her until Usagi sat down next to her   
and touched her arm. The eyes Usagi looked into were as despondent   
as she had ever seen Ami look.  
  
"Ami-chan?" Usagi asked tenderly.  
  
"I'm sorry if I worried you," Ami apologized meekly. "I've   
probably got Mother worried sick, too. I . . ."  
  
"That's not important," Usagi said. "Ami, what happened?"  
  
Ami let out a huge, defeated sigh. "I fell in love."  
  
"With Komatsu-sensei?" Usagi asked. Ami nodded. "And you   
don't think it'll work? Is it . . ."  
  
"He told me as much today."  
  
"Well why? Is it because of your ages, or because he's your   
teacher? Did he come out and say he didn't love you, because . . ."  
  
"He's married."  
  
Usagi swallowed.  
  
"With a three-year-old daughter," Ami said, on the brink of   
tears, "and another on the way."  
  
Helpless to do anything else, Usagi gathered Ami in her arms   
and hugged her. She felt Ami's tears begin to stain the shoulder of   
her blouse.  
  
"How could I have talked myself into thinking he'd be   
interested in someone like me anyway?" Ami quietly sobbed.   
  
"Ami, don't say things like that," whispered Usagi.  
  
"He's a grown man and I'm - - I'm a foolish, love-struck little   
girl. And he's so kind and beautiful and I'm so plain and mousy."  
  
"Ami, stop," Usagi pleaded. "There's nothing wrong with you.   
Nothing. Any man would be proud to have you. He just - - found his   
love before he met you, that's all. It happens."  
  
"I was so foolish to think I even had a chance with him."  
  
"Well don't beat yourself up about that. Half the class is   
head over heels about him. He's just got that combination of looks   
and personality that makes a girl go weak. I'd be worried about you   
if you didn't flip over him."  
  
"So now what do I do?" Ami asked desolately. "This is why I   
hate falling in love. I lose my mind when I fall in love. My life   
goes topsy-turvy and I can't concentrate on anything but him. What   
do I do?"  
  
"He loves someone else, Ami," Usagi said. "There's nothing   
else you can do but accept it and move on."  
  
"Is that what you told Shingo?" she whispered. "I bet he'll be   
happy hearing that the shoe's on the other foot now."  
  
"Not if he knows what's good for him."  
  
She stroked Ami's hair, but it didn't seem to help.  
  
"Ami, the only thing I know about love is I love being in love.   
And that when I'm faced with the prospect of not being in love or not  
being with the man I love, I kind of fall apart. So maybe I'm not   
the best person to ask, but you've got to believe that there's   
someone out there for you. He might not look like that guy you   
fantasize about, but if you let yourself fall in love with him,   
afterwards you won't notice. I mean, just look at Naru and Umino.   
Nobody would have paired them up in a million years, but they're just   
nuts about each other. And there's a guy out there for you, too.   
You just have to be like Mako-chan. When she gets her heart broken,   
she just tapes it up and keeps going, because she believes the next   
one may be the right one, and odds are she's going to be right at   
least once. I mean you're the math whiz. You figure it out."  
  
Ami's mouth turned up in spite of herself.  
  
"And you've got to believe the same thing - - because you're   
going to be a wonderful companion to some lucky guy some day and he's   
going to be a wonderful companion to you. You can't throw away that   
chance crying over one that got away."  
  
Ami glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"You should go into politics," she whispered, the corners of   
her mouth curling again. "You've very persuasive." She sighed   
again. "It's going to be hard getting over him if I have to spend an   
entire school year in the same room with him."  
  
"You can do it. And anytime you need to lean on me, you do it.   
And Mako-chan and Mina-chan and Rei-chan are there, too, and they'll   
help you any way they can - - because we're family, Ami. We may not   
be blood, but we're family. And I'll do anything I can to help you   
- - anything."  
  
Ami glanced at Usagi with a timid grin. "Would you lend me   
Mamoru for a few months?"  
  
"Well, anything but that," smiled Usagi and the girls hugged.  
  
Looking past Usagi, Ami noticed Rei and Makoto hovering on the   
other side of the room. They waved and gave her hopeful, encouraging   
looks.  
  
"Did they come with you?" Ami asked, nodding to them.  
  
"They're just as worried as I was," Usagi smiled. "Come on.   
We'll walk you home."  
  
"I suppose," Ami sighed. "I'm certainly not doing any good   
here." She closed the book and gathered up her satchel. Together   
the two girls walked over to their waiting friends.  
  
"How are you doing?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Back from the precipice," Ami commented. "I'm sorry I put you   
through this."  
  
"No charge," Makoto smiled. "Don't worry. You'll get over him   
eventually."  
  
"How did you know?" Ami asked.  
  
"Because I've seen that face you're wearing in my bathroom   
mirror more times than I care to count. Take it from an old hand,   
this too shall pass."  
  
"And if you need anything from us, even if it's just a ear to   
listen to you or a shoulder to cry on, we're here for you, no matter   
the time or place," Rei told her.  
  
Touched, Ami reached out and hugged first Rei then Makoto. The   
four girls gathered and headed for the exit to collect Luna.  
  
Outside, Luna waited impatiently for some word. She paced back   
and forth near the door, wondering what could be happening.  
  
"It's just so inconsiderate," she mumbled to herself. "It's   
the same story, too. They think just because I'm a cat, I have no   
feelings at all. It's bad enough I have to put up with the indignity   
of not being allowed in the building . . ."  
  
A noise off to her right alerted Luna to movement approaching   
her. She turned to it and focused on the figure approaching her.  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing out here?" demanded Luna as Usagi   
approached her. "Did you find Ami? And where did the others . . ."  
  
Luna stopped when the evening breeze carried Usagi's scent to   
her nose. It was off just enough to make the cat suspect that this   
wasn't Usagi. She looked up into Usagi's blue eyes and saw a look of   
superiority that she'd never seen there before.  
  
"Figure it out?" Usagi asked. "Or did my scent tip you off? I   
suppose I really should do something about that."  
  
"Who are you?" Luna asked, her body coiled to move in any   
direction if necessary. "And what do you want?"  
  
"Who do I look like?" 'Usagi' asked, smiling. Luna never   
thought the sight of Usagi smiling could chill her, but she was. "As   
for what I want, I just want to pet my dear, sweet little kitty."  
  
The first hint of movement sent Luna lunging to her left, even   
as a crescent-shaped disk impacted with the pavement to her right,   
kicking up cement fragments as it careened up into the night.   
However, the cat realized too late that the throw had been designed   
to maneuver her to lunge that direction. Like twin cobras striking,   
the Usagi impostor's hands locked around Luna's ribs, snatching the   
cat in mid-air.  
  
"Luna, why are you being so mean?" 'Usagi' said, in a whining   
voice that was at once eerily familiar and at the same time   
calculated to mock the real Usagi. "I just want to hug my dear   
little friend!"  
  
"I'm not your 'dear little friend'!" snarled Luna, slashing at   
her with open claws.  
  
"Careful," 'Usagi' giggled, holding Luna at arm's length. "You   
could hurt someone that way."   
  
The blonde impostor turned suddenly. Luna glanced in that   
direction and saw the real Usagi exiting the library with Ami, Rei   
and Makoto. She started to call out to them, but the impostor   
flipped the cat away and ran. Twisting her body and tail in mid-air   
to right herself, Luna landed on her feet with no more than a mild   
shock.  
  
"Girls! Quickly!" Luna called to them. "The impostor was just   
here! She's masquerading as Usagi!"  
  
Instantly Makoto and Rei lurched forward and ran toward Luna.  
  
"She ran off in that direction!" Luna shouted, pointing with   
her paw. "Try to catch her if you can, but be careful!" The two   
girls nodded as they ran past Luna in pursuit of the impostor.  
  
"Luna, are you all right?" Usagi squealed, scooping Luna up in   
her arms. Luna gratefully rubbed her head on Usagi's chin.  
  
"I'm fine, Usagi," Luna said. "All she seemed interested in   
was taunting me. But I didn't like the look in that woman's eye - -   
not one bit. We need to resolve this - - NOW!"  
  
continued in part 8 


	8. The Shadow Of Sailor Eclipse

SAILOR ECLIPSE,  
Chapter 8: "The Shadow of Sailor Eclipse"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
Artemis trailed behind her as Sailor Venus walked down the   
street. Though it was late, some of the shops in the small business   
cluster that skirted the hospital were still open and customers were   
still milling about. They turned and pointed as she passed,   
whispering excitedly amongst themselves. The Sailor Senshi were well   
enough known among the residents of Tokyo to elicit the same response   
they'd give a television or other entertainment celebrity.  
  
Normally Venus would be basking in this. However, these were   
not normal times.  
  
"Venus," Artemis said, careful not to be seen or heard   
speaking, "don't be so hard on them. They have to protect Sailor   
Moon. They don't want to suspect you, but they can't ignore evidence   
of a threat, even if that evidence points to you."  
  
"Sure. Take their side," Venus scowled.  
  
"Venus, stop being childish."  
  
"I'm not being childish!" she huffed, her lower lip sticking   
out.  
  
"You're also not paying attention to your search," Artemis   
countered. "That is why we're out here, isn't it? To find the fake   
Sailor V?"  
  
Venus folded her arms across her chest and walked on, glaring   
ahead. Artemis sighed. She'd come around - - eventually. Venus was   
too smart not to realize he was right.  
  
But she was also too petulant to let him off without exacting   
payment in suffering for being right.  
  
"Is this what it's like being married?" he wondered. The   
thought of Luna putting him through such vengeful histrionics didn't   
thrill him.  
  
"SAILOR VENUS!"  
  
The pair turned toward the high-pitched shriek. They saw Usagi   
scampering across the street, dodging traffic as she went. Her long   
blond ribbons trailed behind her as she quickly cut the distance   
between them.  
  
"Oh, Sailor Venus, I am your ABSOLUTE BIGGEST FAN! OH MY GOD,   
I can't believe I'm meeting you!" As Usagi carried on, people on the   
street would glance curiously at her, then smile or shake their head   
and move on.  
  
"Usagi, what are you doing?" Venus hissed quietly.  
  
"It's a cover story," Usagi hissed back. "I'm not supposed to   
know you, remember!" As she whispered, she continued to shake her   
'idol's' hand and touch her on the arm. "OH, YOU ARE MY FAVORITE OF   
ALL THE SENSHI! WELL, YOU AND SAILOR MOON!" Artemis struggled to   
keep from breaking up.  
  
"Usagi, did something happen?" Venus murmured.  
  
"No. I'm just worried about you."  
  
Venus felt herself misting up. "I'm OK, Usagi. But thanks for   
caring."  
  
"No need to thank me. We have to stick together, you know.   
We're a team. More than that, we're a family. And it hurts when I   
see you so blue."  
  
Venus gave her a warm smile. "Well, the last thing I want to   
do is hurt 'my biggest fan'." Usagi grinned sheepishly. "I'll try   
not to take it so personally in the future. Just don't stop   
believing in me, huh? I'd really never hurt you, honest."  
  
"I know that, silly," Usagi smiled. She knelt down and stroked   
Artemis along his back. "Take care of her, Artemis." The cat nodded   
to her, smiling himself.  
  
Venus watched Usagi walk off, grinning unconsciously. Artemis   
looked up and noticed her mood.  
  
"She has an amazing effect on people, doesn't she?" Artemis   
commented.  
  
"Yeah," chuckled Venus, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know   
how she does it. She's almost better than chocolate."  
  
Hidden from their view as she walked off, Usagi also had a wide   
smile on her face.  
  
But the look in her eyes was much colder and more malicious   
than the one Venus wore.  
  
Suddenly Artemis heard the communicator stud on his   
micro-earpiece (not visible to the naked eye) signal him. Motioning   
to Venus, he ducked into the alley. The microphone extended down   
cybernetically to the cat's mouth.  
  
"Artemis," he heard Luna say, "I just had an encounter with our   
impostor!"  
  
"Are you all right?" Artemis gasped.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Well, at least we know the impostor's not Minako now," Artemis   
grinned. "I've been with her the whole time and Usagi just left   
her."  
  
"Usagi?" Luna choked. "Usagi's standing right next to me!"  
  
"What? Where are you?"  
  
"The district Library."  
  
"That's half a mile from where we are! She couldn't have   
covered that distance! She's been gone less than a minute!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Venus asked.  
  
"Artemis, the impostor was disguised as Usagi when she   
confronted me!" Luna related.  
  
"Luna says the impostor is masquerading as Usagi!"  
  
"DAMMIT!" Venus spat and raced out into the street, trying to   
spot where she went.  
  
"Artemis, didn't you get her scent?" Luna demanded.  
  
"Yes! It smelled like Usagi!" Artemis gasped.  
  
"Hmm. She must have disguised it. But how? If it were Usagi,   
I'd say she was using the crystal. But that's absurd! And how did   
she cover so much ground so quickly?" The channel was dead for a few   
moments. "Did she attack you?"  
  
"No. She gave Venus a pep talk. She was Usagi, Luna, right   
down to her effect on us."  
  
"Curious. Artemis, what is this woman's plan? Do you have any   
inkling? I can't make head nor tails of this."  
  
"It's got me stumped, too. But if we've got an enemy who can   
impersonate Usagi that well, we need to set up some sort of code   
system to identify each other."  
  
"Excellent thinking," Luna told him. "You tell Venus. Use   
stealth code, um, three. Let her know the signs and countersigns.   
I'll tell the others." He heard her sigh. "And I'll try to impress   
it on Usagi."  
  
"Get a bag of candy," Artemis suggested facetiously. "Positive   
reinforcement."  
  
"I'll most likely need a barrel," Luna muttered. "Take care,   
Artemis. Luna out."  
  
"OK," Artemis replied. "Venus, we're going to have to go to a   
security code system to identify each other. If you're not sure it's   
me, ask me for the countersign. If I don't respond with 'pale   
moonlight', it's not me. Understand?"  
  
"Got it," Venus nodded.  
  
"If you're asked, you'll identify yourself with the phrase   
'C-16 Star'."  
  
"Star," Venus smiled. "I like that."  
  
"Yeah," scowled Artemis. "I had a feeling you would."  
  
Luna turned and addressed the group with her. Makoto and Rei   
had just returned, empty-handed. She glanced at Ami, who still   
seemed depressed, but was at least paying attention.  
  
"Artemis just told me he and Sailor Venus ran across our   
impostor, still masquerading as Usagi," Luna announced.  
  
"Are they all right?" Usagi quickly asked.  
  
"Yes, they're fine. He said she didn't attack - - that she   
gave Venus a pep talk and that they both thought it was you."  
  
"That's certainly strange behavior, given her past actions,"   
Ami said, the mystery helping to pull her out of her funk.  
  
"Yeah, but at least it clears Minako," Makoto said sheepishly,   
"and makes me look like Queen Rat Number One."  
  
"Oh, Mako-chan," Usagi said, smiling and trying to comfort her   
friend. "Don't be mad at yourself. You just did what you thought   
was right."  
  
"Doesn't stop me from feeling like a king-size heel," the tall   
girl scowled glumly. "I guess I just don't have your faith." Makoto   
glanced over to Rei. "I guess you're feeling kind of dumb too, huh?"  
  
"Not at all," Rei answered, her expression hard.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Usagi said, mildly reproachful.  
  
"But Artemis was with her the entire time," countered Luna.  
  
"Unless he's lying," Rei responded, "maybe covering for her."  
  
"No!" Luna said adamantly. "I will not accept that. Artemis   
is many things and not all of them praiseworthy, but one thing he is   
not is disloyal!"  
  
Rei looked at the cat, unfazed. "But loyal to who - - us or   
Minako?"  
  
Luna's firmness of belief seemed to waver some.  
  
"Rei, perhaps you are jumping to conclusions," Ami offered.  
  
"I hope I am. I pray I am. But you people are all forgetting   
about my premonition that sensed this 'Sailor V' is someone I know   
- - someone close to me. I don't want to believe it, but I have to.   
My second sight has been right too many times for me not to trust in   
it totally. So if it's not Minako doing this," and she paused to   
gather the strength to say it, "then it has to be one of you."  
  
"Rei," Usagi began.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Usagi. But I have to believe   
in the sight. I know better than to doubt it."  
  
"I'm not asking you not to believe," Usagi said, sick with   
heartache over the discussion. "I trust your vision, but I also   
trust my beliefs - - and I have faith in Minako's innocence. So that   
can only mean there has to be another explanation for all of this."  
  
"But what?" Rei asked.  
  
Usagi looked down, tears welling. "I don't know."  
* * * *  
It was not a pleasant walk home. Luna seemed gruff and   
introspective. Makoto was consumed with guilt, while Rei and Usagi   
kept looking at each other, trying to maintain their opposite   
positions without angering or offending the other. Ami tried to   
concentrate on the problem, but other thoughts kept intruding. Her   
conversation with Komatsu-sensei and the heartbreaking revelations   
he'd made would replay in her mind like a tape loop she couldn't   
stop. No matter how much she tried to think of something else, some   
traitorous portion of her brain kept thrusting it to the forefront.  
  
Ami waved good-bye to her friends, pausing at the door to watch   
them walk off. Rei insisted on escorting Usagi home, which given the   
threat wasn't a bad idea. Makoto came as well. Even Luna grunted a   
surly assent. Taking in a cleansing breath, Ami turned and buzzed   
the security door. After being recognized by the doorman, she passed   
through and headed for the elevator.  
  
"It's late," Ami thought, grimacing. "I wonder what Mother's   
going to have to say about all of this."  
  
The prospect of her mother finding out about her very torrid   
but very one-sided affair with her teacher didn't thrill the young   
girl. Her mother had very high standards of conduct and Ami wasn't   
sure this fell within those boundaries. At the same time, she could   
just as likely blame Komatsu-sensei for all of this and come after   
him with the wrath of a righteous, protective parent. She didn't   
want that. He'd hurt her deeply, but she knew it was mostly her   
fault.  
  
"If only he wasn't married," she mumbled as the elevator   
ascended. "If only I were prettier."  
  
Forcing herself to the penthouse door, Ami dug out her key and   
opened the front door. She had just enough time to close and lock   
the door and slip out of her shoes when a roughly one hundred pound   
weight slammed into her at mach speed. Staggered, Ami fell back a   
few steps, but she couldn't escape what was attacking her, as it   
wrapped arms around her neck and held on tight. Lurching into action   
from the shock, her mind at last registered what had her in her grip   
was human.  
  
"OH AMI!" wailed Usagi's high-pitched squeal. "DON'T EVER DO   
THAT TO US AGAIN! WE WERE SO WORRIED!"  
  
Peering over the girl's shoulder, Ami picked up her mother   
standing at the end of the front hall. The woman was trying to   
suppress her amusement and remain concerned.  
  
"Usagi came here hoping to find you, dear," her mother said.   
"You did have us worried. Where have you been?"  
  
A cold chill ran through Ami's body. Her mouth went dry for a   
moment and she struggled to gather her shaken wits.  
  
"First of the second," Ami whispered to 'Usagi'. She said a   
quick, silent prayer that Usagi would give her the countersign.  
  
"What?" Usagi gaped, confused, as she pulled back to look at   
her friend, her hands still holding onto Ami's upper arms.  
  
Ami responded by jamming her hands into Usagi's face and trying   
to rake her eyes. However, Usagi managed to hold her friend's arms   
just enough at bay to prevent it. Undaunted, Ami wedged her knee   
between them and was able to shove Usagi away.  
  
"AMI!" gasped Mrs. Mizuno.  
  
"Mother, get back!" shouted Ami, her henshin stick out and   
ready to use. "It's not Usagi! She's an impostor! We've been   
chasing her for days!"  
  
"I never could fool you, Ami," the phony Usagi grinned   
gleefully.   
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!" shouted Ami.  
  
But as the transformation took hold, her quarry lunged past   
her. Rolling in an acrobatic somersault to the front door, the girl   
ripped open the lock, whipped open the door and dived through it into   
the hall. Sailor Mercury bounded into the hall just in time to see   
twin ribbons of golden hair disappear through the door to the   
stairwell. Mercury raced to the door and flung it open.  
  
The steps were empty. There wasn't even the echo of footsteps   
on the metal stairwell. It was as if she had vanished into thin air.   
Mercury whipped out her computer and set it into action, gathering   
any sensory data she could find.  
  
"Did she get away?" her mother asked, cautiously coming up   
behind Mercury.  
  
"Yes," Mercury scowled. She looked at the sensory readings on   
her computer screen. Her brow furrowed.  
  
"What is it?" her mother asked.  
  
"These readings are familiar," Mercury said, barely audibly.   
"I've seen them before."  
  
"Have you taken any other readings of this - - 'person' - -   
before?"  
  
"No, but Artemis has. They're nearly identical energy   
readings."  
  
"Artemis?" her mother asked skeptically. "You don't mean your   
friend's cat, do you?"  
  
Mercury grimaced. "It's a long story, Mother. The point is   
I've seen these somewhere else!"  
  
"Could it be someone you and your group has previously fought?"   
Mrs. Mizuno asked.  
  
"No, it was more recent than that. But now that you mention   
it, that could be a possible line of inquiry! Thank you, Mother!"  
  
"Does this make me an auxiliary senshi?" her mother kidded.   
Mercury smiled sheepishly. They began walking back to the penthouse.   
"Is this why you disappeared this evening?"  
  
Mercury got a pained expression. "No. I, well, I needed some   
time to myself. I, um, got some bad news today."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"Well, I really should get on this," alibied Mercury.  
  
"It's harder to concentrate if you're burdened with other   
things."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother. It's just too soon and too painful to talk   
about. I promise I'll tell you. Just give me a little time to get   
past some of the hurt."  
  
Mercury felt her mother scrutinizing her. It always felt like   
she was being examined under a microscope.  
  
"All right. I trust your judgment in this matter. I'm not as   
judgmental as you seem to think I am, but I'll let you handle it your   
way. When you're ready to unburden, I'll be here."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Mercury whispered.  
  
"I assume you haven't eaten," her Mother said. "Since you're   
involved in a 'project', I'll make you some sandwiches."  
  
As her mother went into the kitchen, Mercury reverted to Ami   
and plugged her senshi computer into her PC. That way she could   
access the data files she kept stored on zip-disks and run down this   
stray recognition she had.  
  
The pieces of this puzzle were beginning to fall into place.   
With any kind of luck, she could crack it before this enemy could   
have a chance to threaten Usagi.  
  
Continued in part 9 


	9. Sailor Eclipse Strikes

SAILOR ECLIPSE,  
Chapter 9: "Sailor Eclipse Strikes"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
Usagi was at her vanity combing her long golden locks. In the   
mirror she noticed Luna perched on the windowsill, staring forlornly   
out into the night. A pang jabbed at her heart. She put the brush   
down, walked softly over to the cat and gently stroked her fur.  
  
"What's wrong, Luna?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing important," Luna replied half-heartedly. "I'm   
just, well, contemplating undesirable eventualities."  
  
"He didn't lie to us, Luna. You have to believe that."  
  
She looked up at Usagi. "You know, sometimes I wonder if   
you're just having us on, that you're not really as silly as you   
sometimes act." Luna gave a heavy sigh. "What is it about men,   
Usagi? Just when you begin to trust them, they do something which   
makes you wonder if you're just being a blind, love-struck little   
fool."  
  
"Don't listen to Rei. She's just bringing up the possibility   
so we'll be ready for it. You have to trust Artemis, like I trust   
Mamo-chan."  
  
"Usagi, blind love is not healthy love. Love may forgive a   
multitude of sins, but it shouldn't be used to gloss over behavior   
that could ultimately destroy either the relationship or you - - or   
both."  
  
"But how can you have love without trust?"  
  
"Usagi, love is an emotion. Trust is a judgment. Just because   
one may spring from the other does not make them mutually inclusive."  
  
"There you go using those big words again," Usagi pouted.   
"Well all I know is you can't love someone you won't trust. I guess   
you have to decide what's more important: not being betrayed or not   
being lonely. Now come out of that window and go to sleep."  
  
Reluctantly Luna complied. She took her customary spot atop   
the dresser and curled up.  
  
But she didn't sleep.  
* * * *  
The next day in school was a tough one. From the moment   
Komatsu-sensei entered the class, Ami was tense and withdrawn. The   
entire class sensed it and it seemed to cast a pall over the room.   
  
And if that wasn't bad enough, the tension was already thick   
between Makoto and Minako. Both girls seemed to evade each other's   
line of sight. It was as if each one feared making eye contact and   
bringing accusations from the other. That, in turn, upset Usagi,   
because she couldn't stand to see her friends in distress, and her   
mood seemed to infect others.   
  
Needless to say, it was a very poor time to hand out the first   
test of the term. However, Komatsu-sensei forged on ahead as best he   
could and the class somehow made it to lunch.   
  
At lunch, Usagi went looking for her friends. Ami made a   
beeline for the library, so Usagi settled on Minako.  
  
"Looks like that old gang of ours is breaking up," Minako said   
glumly, noticing the absence of both Ami and Makoto. Having   
forgotten her lunch, she was munching on some curry bread from the   
vending machine.  
  
"It doesn't have to," Usagi told her between bites. "You and   
Makoto need to stop being mad at each other."  
  
"Man, this bread sucks," was Minako's reply.  
  
"Minako," fussed Usagi.  
  
"It's not that simple," Minako scowled. "I've spent a good   
portion of my youth 'fighting the good fight', working, sacrificing   
- - more than any of you. And for what? To feel those suspicious   
glares and hear those whispers just because somebody fakes my attacks   
and gets a cheap copy of my old uniform?"  
  
"They didn't want to believe it. They're heartsick about it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Minako . . ."  
  
"Usagi, they're supposed to be my friends. But when it   
counted, you're the only one who stepped up."  
  
"Mina-chan, they are your friends." Minako snorted in reply.   
"They are! Minako, what if the evidence didn't point to you? What   
if it pointed to Mako-chan? You know her history. Would you still   
believe in her, or would you wonder, even just a little bit? Or what   
if Rei was the suspect, given how much she always competed with me or   
was mean to me in the past? Would you believe in her unconditionally   
or would there be some doubt?"  
  
Minako seemed almost moved to tears. "Then how do you do it?"  
  
Usagi shrugged, grinning. "I don't know. I guess I'm just too   
naive to think of suspecting people."  
  
"Don't knock it," Minako said with a melancholy smile. "The   
world could used more naïveté like that." Minako shifted on the   
bench. "And I suppose it is hard not to believe what you see. I   
mean, if that lady could fool me last night into thinking she was   
you, then I suppose she could fool them into thinking she was me."   
Minako grew serious. "Which reminds me - - C-16 Star."  
  
Usagi grimaced. "Mina-chan, you're not going to make me say   
it, are you?" she whined. Minako remained firm and Usagi scowled.   
"The rabbit of the moon likes carrots," she grumbled.  
  
"Watching you say that almost makes all of this worthwhile,"   
Minako said playfully.  
  
"I swear Luna made that code phrase up just to humiliate me."   
Usagi softened. "So how about it? We all want you back. I   
promise."  
  
"I'll be back," Minako looked down. "After all, you guys need   
me. I'll be there the next time we've got a senshi emergency. As   
for the other stuff, just give it some time, huh? Let's get this   
problem solved first."  
  
"OK," Usagi smiled.   
  
Back in the classroom, their teacher began passing out the   
graded tests. When he placed her test face down on Usagi's desk, she   
treated it like an unexploded bomb. Gingerly she got the test in her   
fingers by the corner. While other members of the class tittered,   
she inched it up, one eye closed and her head turned lest her   
expected score of thirty or less lunge out and bite her in the   
jugular. Komatsu-sensei, smothering a grin, was already through the   
row and nearing Ami's desk. Usagi got the paper up so she could see   
it and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"I got a fifty-eight," she whispered.  
  
"Don't be discouraged," Komatsu said. "I can show you some   
study tips or set you up with some tutoring after class if you'd   
like."  
  
"I GOT A FIFTY-EIGHT!" Usagi squealed. She leaped to her feet   
and began bouncing around the desk in utter rapture.  
  
"Usagi, that's wonderful!" Ami gasped.  
  
"Amazing!" another girl said.  
  
"What, did he grade on a curve?" asked one boy.  
  
"I knew you could do it, Usagi!" Makoto cheered.  
  
"Tsukino got a fifty-eight?" another boy said to his friend.  
  
"It must be the end of the world," his friend whispered back.  
  
"No fair, Usagi!" grinned Minako. "That makes me the dumbest   
one in class now!"  
  
All of this was quite perplexing to Komatsu-sensei, but he   
managed to recover quickly. However, he wasn't prepared for what   
came next. Consumed with joy, Usagi leaped into his arms, hugged him   
and kissed him on his cheek. Just as suddenly, though, she   
disengaged herself from him as if he were on fire.  
  
"Um, I'm terribly sorry, sir!" Usagi coughed out, blushing   
crimson.  
  
"Uh, no harm done, Tsukino-chan," Komatsu replied, stunned.   
"Just . . . take your seat." Usagi complied amid the laughter of her   
classmates. "Now," Komatsu continued, trying to regain his   
composure, "Mizuno-chan. You did an excellent job. I'm very proud   
of you," and he handed her paper to her.  
  
Ami gasped in shock and horror. "NINETY-ONE?" she cried. The   
sound in the room quickly died away with a low hiss of surprise.   
"Oh, I wish I were dead!" Ami sobbed and lay her head down on the   
desk. As one, the entire class just stared. They couldn't have been   
more stunned if someone had set off a bomb in class.  
  
And Komatsu-sensei suddenly wondered if it was a good idea to   
hand out the rest of the tests.  
* * * *  
Artemis came through the alley behind the Crown Game Center.   
He searched the dark recesses of the alley until he spotted a golden   
crescent shape in the shadows. As he expected, Luna came out to   
greet him.  
  
"Anything new on your end?" Artemis asked.  
  
Luna seemed hesitant to talk. She wouldn't look at him. That   
instantly sent up warnings in his head.  
  
"Pale Moonlight," Artemis said.  
  
"Oh, you're really taking this too far," huffed Luna. "Oh very   
well. Moon Prowler. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"So what's wrong?" Artemis asked, his demeanor softening.  
  
"I," Luna began, then stopped. "Artemis, please don't take   
this wrong. I'm only asking because of the current security   
emergency. It's not a reflection . . ."  
  
"I'm not lying to cover for Minako," Artemis replied softly.  
  
Luna sagged. "Honestly! First Usagi and now you! Am I really   
being that transparent?" Luna gathered in her emotions. "You   
realize I had to ask, don't you? The subject was broached and . . ."  
  
"It's OK, Luna. I'd be disappointed in you if you didn't look   
into it. The thought occurred to me that you might be lying to cover   
for Usagi."  
  
"Really?" Luna replied, her tone cool.  
  
"Yes. No matter what our personal feelings, we have to put   
them aside for the sake of the mission. You know that."  
  
"So you investigated me?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yes." Artemis began to stammer then, taking on the look of a   
shy little boy. "Luna, I - - one day I would like nothing better   
than to, well, to, um, settle down with, um, with you. But until our   
mission is over, I can't let that cloud my judgment."  
  
He stared earnestly at her and Luna's disdain crumbled away.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right," she whispered sheepishly.   
"Forgive me, Artemis. I'm acting like a vain old witch. I'm   
certainly old enough to know better."  
  
"It's OK, Luna," Artemis grinned. "It doesn't take very much   
effort to forgive those eyes."  
  
"Oh!" clucked Luna, feeling her cheeks burning. "How you do go   
on!"  
  
Artemis gave himself a few moments to savor Luna's reaction.  
  
"I think we need to concentrate on Ami right now," Artemis   
said.   
  
"Ami? You honestly think she's behind this?"  
  
"She's the only one who hasn't been attacked, so she's either   
behind it or she's the next target. Either way, I'd say that merits   
our immediate attention. Besides, maybe she's the only one who can   
make any sense of the energy readings we took."  
  
"No luck at all?"  
  
"No," grimaced Artemis in frustration. "But I'm missing   
something, because those readings look damn familiar."  
* * * *   
The end of the school day couldn't come soon enough for Ami.   
She was the first one out the door, then stationed herself in the   
hall so she could intercept the others. Makoto was first.  
  
"We need to meet, at the shrine," she told Makoto. Makoto got   
one look at her grave manner and nodded. Ami snagged Usagi next and   
told her the same. "I have some new information about our 'little   
problem'," she added.  
  
"What is it?" gasped Usagi.  
  
"Later. I want Rei and the cats there to hear it, too." She   
spotted Minako. "Minako, we need to meet tonight."  
  
Minako's gaze shifted to Makoto and she grimaced. "I'll be   
there," she responded reluctantly. "I just . . . well, I'll be   
there." And the girl hurried off.  
  
"Minako!" Makoto called after her.  
  
"Let her go, Mako-chan," Usagi said, putting a hand on her   
friend's arm. "She said she'd be there and I trust her."  
  
"She doesn't have to avoid me," Makoto replied, pained.  
  
"She'll come around. Just give her time."  
  
The trio headed off for the shrine. As Makoto called ahead to   
alert Rei, Usagi huddled next to Ami.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I try not to think about it," sighed Ami. "It doesn't hurt   
when I don't think about it. That's why I've been concentrating so   
much on our impostor problem today. But I have to confess that today   
was the most difficult day I've ever had in school."  
  
"You'll get there, Ami," Usagi said, putting her arm around her   
friend. "Just don't give up."  
  
Just then Naru came running up to them. She seemed very   
distraught and headed straight for Usagi.  
  
"Usagi!" Naru cried. "I'm so glad I found you! I have the   
worst news!"  
  
"Naru-chan, what is it?" Usagi cried, Naru's distress instantly   
transferring to her.  
  
"I," she began, then stopped. "Oh, I can't! I can't tell you!   
You have to see it! But please, only you Usagi! It's - - just too   
embarrassing!" She turned and ran off. Usagi started to follow.  
  
"Usagi?" Makoto said, wondering if she needed her friends.  
  
"Go on," Usagi called back on the run. "I'll catch up with   
you!"  
  
"But Usagi!" Ami began to protest.  
  
"Naru needs me!" she called as she ran into the distance.  
  
Ami sighed in frustration. "So do we."  
  
"Come on," Makoto said. "You can't change her. You can only   
live with her."  
  
Usagi turned the corner behind the school building. About   
twenty-five students were there, either heading home or lingering   
with friends. She scanned the area, but Naru was nowhere to be   
found.  
  
"Naru?" she called out. Some of the students glanced at her,   
but there was no response. "NARU!" Her shoulders slumped in   
frustration. "Now where'd she go?"  
* * * *  
"So, any idea what's up?" Artemis asked Minako. They were in   
their special room, waiting for the others. Luna sat off to one side   
with Rei. Rei absently stroked the cat as she stared at Minako.  
  
"Ami's got that look in her eye," Minako responded, blowing her   
bangs out of her eyes. "She's probably got the whole caper figured   
out and is going to name the real killer - - you know, like those   
murder mysteries with Charlie Chan and Dr. Watson." Artemis rolled   
his eyes. "And it's not me, so you can stop staring at me, Rei!"  
  
"I know," Rei replied calmly.  
  
"Did you see something, Rei?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've been sitting here reading her - - and Artemis - -   
and I can't sense any duplicity. I admit it's kind of hard to read a   
cat, but he's no ordinary cat - - and I'm sure about what I'm seeing   
in Minako."  
  
"You can read me?" Minako asked doubtfully.  
  
"Like a cheap manga," Rei grinned. "It's easier when you're   
calm and there aren't other people around distorting things. It   
helps that I'm close to you, too." Rei looked down uncomfortably.   
"I admit I suspected you for a while. But obviously I was wrong."  
  
Minako flashed her a timid smile. "Hey, I told you."  
  
"What makes you think I ever listen to anything you say?" Rei   
needled back.  
  
"Good, everyone's here," Ami said, entering the room with   
Makoto. Makoto and Minako locked eyes for an instant and the tension   
in the room shot up.   
  
"Where's Usagi?" demanded Luna.  
  
"She had some emergency with Naru," Makoto reported. "She'll   
get here as soon as she can."  
  
"We can fill her in later," Ami said. "Right now, we're the   
ones who need to hear this. Before we go into specifics, though,   
'first of the second'."  
  
"Tiger, Tiger, burning bright," Rei responded.  
  
"C-16 Star," Minako answered. They looked to Makoto.  
  
"Stand by your man," Makoto scowled. "You cats hinting at   
something?"  
  
"Never mind," Ami interrupted. "The impostor was at my   
apartment last night. She was waiting for me when I got home.   
Mother let her in thinking she was Usagi."  
  
"What did she do?" Rei asked.  
  
"She," and Ami blushed slightly, "hugged me. She was consoling   
me, pretending to be Usagi. But she didn't know Usagi's code phrase.   
I tried to stop her, but she was too fast and she got away."  
  
"Well, that's all of them now," Luna said, gravely concerned.   
"Usagi has to be her next target."  
  
"There's more," Ami said. "I took energy readings with my   
computer and compared them to the readings you gave me, Artemis.   
They're identical. I also compared them to the readings I took last   
month, when Usagi cut her finger."  
  
"Identical?" Artemis asked, alarmed.  
  
"The wave pattern was very weak, but when I reconstructed the   
original wave pattern through projection analysis, it was close   
enough to be a statistical match." Ami scowled at herself. "If I   
hadn't been - - preoccupied with other things - - I would have   
thought of it much sooner."  
  
"Well now we know when all this started," Luna commented. "If   
only we had that piece of glass to analyze."  
  
"We don't need it," Ami said. "I also ran a search of my   
archived computer scans, just to be thorough. My computer came up   
with a match. Our impostor . . ."  
  
"You know who the impostor is?" Usagi gasped, entering the room   
as if on cue. "Ami, that's wonderful! Who is it?"  
  
Ami stared suspiciously at Usagi. "First of the second," she   
said.  
  
Usagi grimaced, shifted from one foot to the other, then rolled   
her eyes in embarrassment. "Don't yell at me, Luna, but I forgot   
what my phrase is."  
  
"That's funny," Minako said with a deadly seriousness, her   
henshin stick out as she rose from her chair. "You knew it this   
afternoon." As one, the other three girls produced their henshin   
sticks, while Artemis and Luna glanced to each other for some cue to   
act.  
  
'Usagi' responded by sprouting a wide, malicious grin on her   
face. Her blue eyes twinkled with devilish amusement.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!" was Minako's response.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!" came Ami's.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!" followed from Rei.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!" was Makoto's reply.  
  
In seconds, 'Usagi' was surrounded by four very deadly looking   
senshi. But all she did was smirk.  
  
"You all think you've got me," the blonde girl grinned. "But   
looks can be deceiving."  
  
Concluded in part 10 


	10. I Have Seen The Enemy And She Is Me

SAILOR ECLIPSE,  
Chapter 10: "I Have Seen The Enemy and She Is Me"  
  
By Bill K.  
  
As she hiked up the mountainous stairway to the Hikawa Shrine,   
Usagi was too preoccupied to notice how far it was on this trip. Her   
brow was furrowed and her mouth small and pressed together, her   
bubbly personality shrouded in confusion and concern.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Naru?" she thought. "She runs up,   
tells me something really bad's happened, then disappears. I hope   
nothing's happened to her. Maybe I should call her apartment and   
check if she's there."  
  
Usagi mounted the final step and walked up to the shrine's door.   
She opened it with ease and wandered in. However, something about   
the place struck her as wrong.  
  
"Where's Grampa?" she thought. "I usually don't make it to the   
door without him popping up to greet me."  
  
The temple seemed deserted. She walked through the room,   
looking around, listening through the eerie stillness. At once, her   
ear was caught by the cawing of crows - - Deimos and Phobos, no   
doubt.  
  
"Rei?" she called out. "Are you here?" There was no response.   
"Is anybody here?" Again, no one answered. "Oh, this is too weird."  
  
Without another option, Usagi headed for the sound of the   
crows. She came to a door and slid it open. Instantly, she   
recoiled, a piercing scream of alarm springing from her throat.  
  
"Grampa!" she gasped, falling to her knees next to the fallen   
form of Rei's dear grandfather. Her shock was doubled when she   
noticed Yuuichiro slumped in a corner of the room. Usagi lacked the   
medical knowledge to see that both men were unconscious, but alive,   
and the sight only fueled her fear.  
  
Darting out the door, Usagi ran to the special room the senshi   
used as a meeting place. She ripped the door open, but found no one   
there. They had been there, though. She spotted the satchels that   
Ami, Makoto and Minako carried when they all left school earlier. By   
now frantic, she looked around the room desperately for some clue   
that would lead her to them. All the while the cawing of the crows   
continued.  
  
"Out here, Usagi," called a voice from the garden. Usagi   
didn't recognize the voice, but by that time she didn't care. It was   
a lead to her friends and she lunged for it.  
  
Entering the garden, she looked around. There was nothing   
there besides the flowers. Her vision was caught by Deimos and   
Phobos circling the area. The birds seemed as frantic as she was.   
The movement of a bush to her right caught her attention and she   
turned to it.  
  
And saw Sailor V emerge from the brush.  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi demanded, unable to conceal the quaver in   
her voice. "What have you done with my friends?"  
  
"Removed them from the field of battle," the Sailor V replica   
replied confidently. "As for who I am: Think of me as Sailor   
Eclipse."  
  
"Battle?"   
  
"We are going to battle, Sailor Moon," Sailor Eclipse said.   
"Transform, for only one of us will leave this place and I would have   
you die with all your abilities at your command."  
  
Like a robot, Usagi pulled off her brooch and stuck it in the   
air. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" she shouted and moments later Eternal   
Sailor Moon stood facing Sailor Eclipse. She flashed back to Rei's   
premonition. "Why?" she asked plaintively. "Why must we fight?"  
  
"Because there's no other way," Sailor Eclipse replied, then   
lunged forward. "Prepare yourself!"  
  
And just as suddenly she halted, narrowly avoiding the single   
red rose that embedded itself in the ground before her.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon gasped happily as both women looked   
up.  
  
"There will be no battle today," Tuxedo Mask said, standing on   
the roof of the shrine. "There will be no death, unless you choose   
to force the issue, and if that happens, the death will be yours. So   
swears Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Sailor Eclipse just smiled. "A fearsome threat - - but can you   
truly carry it out," and she reached up for the red mask covering her   
face, "Mamo-chan?"  
  
The mask fell away. Sailor Moon gasped in shock. Even Tuxedo   
Mask was taken aback. Beneath the Sailor V mask lay the face of   
Usagi Tsukino.  
  
"No, Usagi," 'Usagi' said. "I'm not using 'Sailor V Transform'   
or any other trick. I am you, in every way."  
  
"Not every way!" roared Tuxedo Mask. "You lack her beautiful   
soul! Otherwise you couldn't have conceived of this terrible plot,   
let alone carried it out. You were the woman in my apartment that   
night, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes," 'Usagi' said mockingly. "You should have seen his face,   
Usagi. I was his dream come true."  
  
"But your dream is at an end!" Tuxedo Mask snapped. Leaping   
into space, his cloak billowing behind him dramatically, he plummeted   
down at Sailor Eclipse. His walking stick emerged into his hand from   
nothingness and he wielded it as a samurai would his sword.  
  
Sailor Eclipse bent into a defensive crouch, then thrust out   
with her extended index finger. Tuxedo Mask had just enough time to   
grunt in surprise and discomfort before he was halted in mid-air.   
With the speed of thought, glass began to form around him, encasing   
his body, drawing him straight and holding him rigid. He seemed to   
flatten into two dimensions as the glass extended outward to form a   
perfect rectangle around him. Sprouting from the glass was a smooth   
onyx. It formed another rectangle, framing the glass, while an   
ornate crest grew at the frame's top.  
  
Recognition sparked in Sailor Moon's brain and spurred her to   
action. She popped open the cover on her Sailor Communicator and hit   
general send.  
  
"Anyone!" she cried. "Please! I'm at the shrine! I need   
help, now!"   
  
"They're not going to be much use to you," Sailor Eclipse said   
with a confident air. Using a grand, showman-like gesture, Sailor   
Eclipse waved her arm behind her. Other objects began to form around   
the mirror that held Tuxedo Mask prisoner.  
  
The words still rang in Sailor Moon's ears as she looked into   
the air behind her double. Ringing the woman were all four of her   
fellow senshi, plus Artemis and Luna. All of them were trapped in   
the same gigantic framed mirrors.  
  
"Those," Sailor Moon whispered, her hand to her mouth, "those   
are Neherenia's - - but that can't be! I cured her!"  
  
"I know," her reflection said.  
  
"Let them go!" demanded Sailor Moon. "Do you want me to   
surrender? I will! Do you want me to beg? I . . ."  
  
"You will," she whispered. "I know. Haven't you figured it   
out yet?"  
  
Sailor Moon looked on helplessly.  
  
"I'm you! Your exact mirror opposite! I know everything you   
know! I remember everything you remember! I know your every thought   
even as you think it! I knew the first thing out of your mouth would   
be to offer to surrender just to spare them. Usagi, if that's what I   
wanted, I could have done that weeks ago!"  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"Your life," she responded, then noted Sailor Moon's confusion.   
"No, not just your death. Your life! I'm going to kill you, Sailor   
Moon, and then I'm going to live your life - - the way it should be   
lived! No one will know the difference, because I'm your exact   
double in almost every way."  
  
"How?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
The duplicate sighed. "Fine, I'll try to explain it in one   
syllable words. Do you remember that piece of glass in the garden?   
The one you cut your finger on?"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded numbly.  
  
"That was me," her doppleganger proclaimed proudly. "I was one   
of the shards of Queen Neherenia's mirror that rained down upon the   
Earth. My sisters embedded themselves in people and enslaved them   
for our Queen, or rose to become the advance troops of our Queen's   
great army. But I became embedded in a patch of soft earth and could   
not join my sisters in their fight. So I slept and waited for a   
means to act."  
  
"And I dug you up?"  
  
"And supplied me with the single greatest gift anyone has   
granted me since my fabled Queen gave me existence. That single drop   
of blood from your finger provided me with a template to grow into   
what I am now and gave me the power to ensure my place for all time.   
Only you stood in my way, so you had to be eliminated. It was a   
simple matter of isolating you from those who protect you. All I had   
to do was touch them once. When I did that, I left a sliver of my   
original crystalline form embedded in their skin. Upon the proper   
signal from me, that sliver grew into a Dark Mirror, holding them   
prisoner until I release them."  
  
"But," stammered Sailor Moon, "why did you disguise yourself as   
Sailor V?"  
  
"You know the answer to that," smiled the replica. "One of   
your fondest dreams has always been to be Sailor V, if only for a   
day. Only your dreams of world peace and of marrying Mamoru outrank   
it."  
  
Sailor Moon glanced at Sailor Venus, trapped in her mirror   
prison. The senshi stared back at her friend, amazed.  
  
"But you never did it, because you were too timid! You were   
afraid, afraid that you wouldn't measure up, that people would   
ridicule you for it. I have the same dream, Sailor Moon. Only I   
acted on it!"  
  
"But where did you get her attacks? I can't do those things!"  
  
"Of course you can, you blind little fool!" hissed her   
reflection. "You possess the single greatest source of power in this   
entire world! The Silver Crystal can do anything! Mimicking Sailor   
V's attacks is child's play for it!"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"That's right," she smiled, her eyes sparkling with malicious   
glee, as she cupped her hands in front of her chest. A warp appeared   
and out floated a replica of the Silver Crystal. "Neherenia's magic   
can duplicate anything it mirrors, down to the smallest detail - -   
which means I have a Silver Crystal, too."  
  
Everyone stared down in shock and horror.  
  
"You're wondering about your friends again," the reflection   
grinned. "Don't worry. Once I've disposed of you, I'll release   
them. After all, Sailor Moon needs her senshi. Of course, I'll have   
to readjust their thoughts. Mamoru's, too. He is dreamy, but he's   
just so stuffy and bland sometimes. The crystal will change that,   
though." Her eyes twinkled when she took in Sailor Moon's growing   
consternation. "Did you realize it could do that - - alter people's   
thought patterns? No, of course not. That would require thinking.   
Or courage. Think about it, Sailor Moon! All that time you wasted   
hoping and dreaming for peace and harmony on the planet! And the   
whole time you had the power to eliminate every angry or hateful   
thought from every person on this world, but you were too stupid and   
too timid to do it."  
  
"You can't force people to embrace peace," Sailor Moon   
maintained. "They have to do it willingly. If you were really my   
duplicate, you'd know that."  
  
"Poor Sailor Moon. You still can't grasp the concept. I'm   
more than just a duplicate. I'm your mirror opposite! I have all   
your thoughts and memories, all your powers and abilities, but where   
you're weak, I'm strong. Where you're timid, I'm bold. Where you   
squander your potential by eating too much or sleeping too much or   
dreaming too much, I realize mine. Why I've lived more in the one   
month I've existed than you have in seventeen years! You've wasted   
all this potential dreaming. And it's time for the waste to end."  
  
Sailor Moon stood her ground, but doubts were creeping into her   
mind.  
  
"I know what you're clinging to, Sailor Moon," her double said.   
"That because I haven't attacked you yet, that I can't." Her   
expression sobered into a look of malice. "Don't. The day I was   
born, I could have walked right past your parents up to your room   
and smothered you while you slept! And no one would have been the   
wiser, except perhaps Luna."  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
She stared at Sailor Moon like she was an utter imbecile and it   
gave Sailor Moon chills. "It was too easy. Anyone can kill. I have   
to prove my superiority to you, first - - prove that I deserve the   
life you've squandered. And I will."  
  
Suddenly a silver beam lanced out from the crystal levitating   
before the double's chest. It struck Sailor Moon chest high. She   
pitched backward, her cry of agony piercing the air. As Sailor Moon   
tumbled to the ground, the captives as one strained against their   
prisons. But they were held fast, caught like flies in amber.  
  
Sailor Moon struggled to her knees, only to be struck again by   
the silver beam. She tumbled onto her side, crying out again, and   
was struck by a third blast for her efforts.  
  
"Fight back!" growled the reflection. "You never want to   
retaliate until forced! That's so stupid!"  
  
Rolled into a ball, her face pressed into the grass, Sailor   
Moon was helpless to do anything under the relentless onslaught of   
the silver beam. How she could even survive under the assault was a   
mystery to the horrified prisoners forced to watch what amounted to   
her summary execution.  
  
"Why do you do it?" asked her double. "Why hang on? Why take   
so much punishment if you're not going to fight back? Oh, you're so   
pathetic! You don't deserve this life! You've never deserved it!   
Killing you will be doing the world the greatest favor anyone could   
do! I hate you so!"  
  
The beam struck her again. But before everyone's eyes, Sailor   
Moon struggled to her knees. The battering of the energy from the   
duplicate Silver Crystal continued, but she didn't seem to feel it as   
much. Though her body quivered from the punishment it took, Sailor   
Moon was able to lift her chin so that she could look at the woman   
assaulting her, the woman that sought to replace her.  
  
Her mouth was pulled back in a smile. And it wasn't the noble,   
charitable smile that so often was seen decorating her face. This   
smile was gleeful, confident - - it was a smile filled with hope.   
Sailor Moon's would-be replacement stared at the unnervingly hopeful   
smile with growing confusion and unease. She struck at the girl   
again with her silver crystal, but she couldn't make her fondest wish   
come true.  
  
As the senshi struggled to her feet, shaken but unbowed, her   
other rained down silver energy from her crystal, frantically trying   
to destroy Sailor Moon. But Sailor Moon shook off the assault more   
and more easily.  
  
"Why aren't you dead?" wailed Sailor Eclipse. "I don't   
understand!"  
  
"Yes you do," Sailor Moon said, calmly but with ill-concealed   
satisfaction. "You just won't let yourself believe it." She began   
walking toward her mirror image, the silver energy now no more   
harmful to her than the rays of a sunny day. "The Silver Crystal is   
powered by love. Love makes it strong. But when you feed it hatred,   
you only drain it of its power."  
  
"No!" her double cried, wide-eyed with the horror of her   
realization.  
  
"Let me demonstrate," Sailor Moon said, the Moon Tier appearing   
in her hands. "Let me heal you. Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss."  
  
The true silver energy bathed Sailor Eclipse. Instantly she   
was gripped by a seizure. She howled in agony as, to Sailor Moon's   
dismay and revulsion, her clothes, skin and muscles began to bubble   
and evaporate from her body. Overcome by the unexpected, horrible   
sight, Sailor Moon turned away. When she looked back, all that was   
left standing was a humanoid mannequin made of reflective crystalline   
glass. The thing took a single shuffling step towards Sailor Moon,   
only to have its weight produce ugly cracks and fissures on its   
forward foot.  
  
In an eye-blink, the fissures traveled the length of its body,   
leaving it spider-webbed with cracks. Bereft of cohesion, the   
crystalline exploded outward in thousands of razor shards. Sailor   
Moon flinched away, throwing up an energy shield, but not before one   
of the deadly shards whizzed past her and sliced across her cheek.   
  
Looking back, she saw her friends free of their mirror prisons.   
Tuxedo Mask got to her first. He took her up in his strong arms and   
gazed deep into her eyes.   
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, his concern evident in his tone.   
A gloved thumb wiped at the trickle of blood on her cheek.  
  
"Yes," she said, then buried her face in his chest. "But I've   
just seen how ugly my life could have been if I'd have taken a   
different path. Hold me, Mamo-chan," and she clung to him. Feeling   
his arms around her, feeling the hands of her friends on her   
shoulders and Luna rubbing against her ankle, Sailor Moon told   
herself the worst was over.  
  
Now she just had to believe it.  
* * * *  
Ami walked into the classroom. Once more, she was the first   
one there. It was still difficult. There was a dread in her for the   
coming days and weeks - - and months. But a person had to face her   
problems. She'd learned through bitter experience that running away   
never solved them.  
  
Hearing someone enter, she turned - - and saw Komatsu-sensei.   
Her throat went dry, but she suppressed the urge to flee and went to   
her desk.  
  
"Good morning, Mizuno-chan," he said quietly.  
  
"Good morning, Komatsu-sensei," she managed to whisper.  
  
"I came in early because I was hoping to speak to you," he   
said. She looked up and saw him standing by the desk ahead of hers.   
"Even so, you beat me here. That's admirable dedication."  
  
"Thank you," she said, looking down to her books again.  
  
"Mizuno-chan," he began. "I realize how awkward being in this   
class may be from now on. I don't want to have to put you through   
that, particularly if it's going to affect your learning. If you'd   
feel more comfortable transferring to another class, I'll expedite   
the paperwork. The decision is yours, though."  
  
Ami considered the offer.  
  
"Thank you for considering my feelings, Komatsu-sensei," she   
said. She seemed to take in a breath to steady herself. "I'll stay   
here, though. All my friends are in this class and they're very   
important to me."  
  
"There's something to be said for that, too," he smiled, using   
that dreamy smile that once more made her heart skip a beat. "As you   
wish, Mizuno-chan." He got up to go. "I'm sorry this had to happen.   
You're a very sweet, intelligent girl. I hope you find the one   
you're destined to be with."  
  
As he walked to his lectern, Usagi popped in through the door.   
She spotted Ami and waved, smiling joyously.  
  
"I think I already have," Ami whispered to herself, in   
melancholy resignation.  
* * * *  
Minako walked up to the school gate. As she passed through,   
she spotted Makoto waiting by the door. Conflicted feelings swept   
through her, but she never backed down from a potential challenge, so   
she kept walking.  
  
"Got a minute?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I guess," Minako replied.  
  
Makoto looked down, then squared her shoulders and faced   
Minako.   
  
"I want to apologize," Makoto said. "I should have believed in   
you."  
  
"Yeah, you should have," Minako replied.  
  
"No, don't make it easy for me," Makoto muttered. "Yeah,   
you're right. I should have. That's why I'm apologizing, thick   
head. I'm sorry. You're my friend and I should have believed in   
you. And, it's more. Look, it's like Usagi always says - - we're   
family. All of us. And that's real important to me, because you   
four are pretty much all the family I've got left. And I really want   
you to be a part of my family, Minako. I do."  
  
Minako looked down, uncomfortable.  
  
"But you've got to understand something, Minako. As much as I   
want to stay friends with you and the others, if a situation comes   
along where I have to choose between you and Usagi, I've got to   
choose Usagi - - just like I'd expect you to choose Usagi if you had   
to choose between her and me. That's why we're here, you know? If   
that bruises your ego, I'm sorry, but that's the way it's got to be."  
  
Minako sighed. "I know."  
  
"But I still should have handled it better. Friends again?"   
Makoto asked hopefully. She extended her fist about waist high, with   
the bent middle finger jutting out.  
  
"Friends again," Minako grinned tentatively. She made the same   
fist with her hand and touched middle fingers. Makoto patted her on   
the back and they walked into the school together.  
  
"Good," Makoto said, bringing a small sack out from behind her   
back, "because otherwise I was going to have to take these cookies I   
baked as a peace offering and eat them all by myself."  
  
"For me?" Minako asked hopefully.  
  
"Chocolate chip," Makoto grinned.  
  
"Chocolate chip!" Minako sobbed dramatically. "Those'll go   
right to my hips!"  
  
Makoto shrugged. "Well, then I'll just keep . . ."  
  
"Gimme!" Minako said, snatching the bag from Makoto's hand.   
Makoto chuckled as they walked to class.  
  
END 


End file.
